<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A Prayer by OhioExPat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690538">Like A Prayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhioExPat/pseuds/OhioExPat'>OhioExPat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire And Rain [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Facts of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhioExPat/pseuds/OhioExPat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being attacked by a former friend, Jo Polniaczek is in Serious Condition in a Manhattan hospital. Will this latest setback throw off Jo's recovery from five years of wandering and drug use? Will Blair Warner finally realize just how important Jo is to her life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Polniaczek/Blair Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire And Rain [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the third part of my series The Facts of Life: Fire And Rain.</p><p>Like the other two, I have a Soundtrack that goes with it. I hope you enjoy it, and the Soundtrack, the link for it below. Enjoy!</p><p>https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCBF0ydO8AFLylVNdlp5w7JcxVkZ1ObGI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This could be the longest night in recorded history</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And as for sleep, you might as well just cross it off the list <br/>Of possibilities</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now I'm as brave as the next man<br/>I won't turn and run from a fight<br/>And I could last a million years<br/>If I just get through this night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could be a novelist<br/>Tell secrets never heard<br/>Pour my soul into each and every sentence<br/>But I just can't find the words</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still I know that you're out there<br/>And you can relate to it all<br/>And I could bear the cold and stormy winter<br/>If I just get through this fall</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just Get Through This Night, Styx</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Blair accompanied Jo into the</b> ambulance to the hospital. When Tootie had found Jo, she was deathly pale, her lips had turned blue, and her pulse was thready, her breathing shallow. David Warner had recalled the Limo that had driven them from Warner International, taking he, Edna, and Tootie to New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center in the Lenox Hill area of Manhattan. Waiting for the limo, David had called Rose and Charlie, informing them, and Tootie called Natalie at her office in Denver.</p><p>Jo was in Critical Condition upon arrival, a ventilator intubated down her throat to help stabilize her breathing. Digoxin was administered to slow down Jo's heart rate and to increase the strength of her heartbeat.</p><p>Several minutes after Blair had arrived, and Jo taken into the Emergency Room, David, Edna, and Tootie arrived. Twenty five minutes later, Rose and Charlie arrived. Blair immediately went to them. Jo and her parents had come a long way in their reconciliation, and while it wasn't quite complete, Blair knew that her parents had re-accepted Jo in their life. Upon seeing them, she raced to Rose.<br/><br/>“Rose!”</p><p>Without thinking, Rose wrapped her arms around Blair Warner, audible sobs emanating from Jo's mother. “Blair”, Rose said quickly, breaking the embrace, “what happened? What is going on? David said Jo was unconscious.”</p><p>Blair glanced around, taking Rose and Charlie to some seats nearby. “We don't know exactly what happened, but a lot is going on.” Blair informed them about the argument she and Jo had gone through the morning before, and how Jo had left. “I'd give my right arm to take back what I said to her, Rose”, Blair said, despair in her eyes. “I was so stupid.”</p><p>Rose shook her head. “It happens, Blair, don't beat yourself up. What more can you tell us?”</p><p>“The four of us met the NYPD this morning at Warner International, to file a Missing Persons report, then the limo brought us back to the apartment. Tootie found Jo on the floor, unresponsive. It looks like she had been attacked. I was taught by the rehab center the signs of if Jo took heroin again and if she OD'd on it. Her pulse was weak, her breathing shallow, and her lips were blue. All classics signs of an overdose.” Blair held it together for the moment. “She had bruises and cuts on her face, and we saw what looked like burn marks on her wrists.”</p><p>“Burn marks...” Charlie looked up, astounded. “Sounds like someone might have held her against her will? Beat the crap outta her...”</p><p>“And maybe gave her the heroin”, Blair finished the statement. “We don't know, but it's possible.”</p><p>“Has anyone from the ER been out yet?”</p><p>Blair shook her head. “No, Rose, not yet, she's only been in there for about half an hour. We need to give them some time.”</p><p>Rose turned full to Blair. “Blair, honey, we'll get through this. You've been there for Jo, and we're so grateful. We're not only here for Jo, but we're here for you as well.”</p><p>Blair broke down in tears at that moment, frightened to death that they still yet may lose Jo. Rose Polniaczek held Blair, the blonde's head on her shoulder, softly rocking her back and forth.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jo remained unconscious through the day, and most of the night. The lead doctor in the ER confirmed before Midnight that Jo had been given a very pure dose of heroin, and that her wounds were consistent with being tied up and assaulted.</p><p>“We've taken the ventilator out of Jo, and she's breathing normally on her own. When we arrived, her heartbeat was shallow and erratic, but we believe she's over the worst of it. She was given a dose of Clondine intravenously to counter the effects of the heroin. As for the rest of it, she's suffered a Grade Two concussion, quite a few contusions and lacerations, and four broken ribs.”</p><p>The list was a lot for everyone to take in, dejection written on their faces.</p><p>“Doctor”, Blair informed him, “Jo has been prescribed Suboxone for the last nine months. Will that be a problem with the Naloxone?”</p><p>The doctor shook his head. “No, it won't affect her or her recovery.”</p><p>With that confirmation, David called the NYPD to report what certainly looked like a crime, the department sending two officers out to investigate. They were allowed access to Jo, and to take photos of the cuts and bruises, and the marks on her wrist. They were also given a summary of Jo's condition when she arrived, and her latest prognosis. They would need to talk to her once she woke up.</p><p>Everyone present took turns holding vigil with the unconscious woman. Natalie had called late that night and informed them she would arrive in New York around mid-day. The only person who never left the room was Blair. She felt she had completely failed Jo, determined that she would not repeat such a transgression.</p><p>She also was beginning to realize, with this setback, that Jo was far more to her than just a friend. But that would have to wait.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tootie picked up Natalie at JFK Airport just after Noon, the two heading back to the hospital. Jo had still not waken, which was worrying everyone, including the attending physicians, although the doctor advised them the extra rest was good for Jo. With a Grade 2 concussion, however, he had hoped she would be awake by now.</p><p>Blair, Charlie, and Rose were currently in the room with Jo, when Natalie arrived with Tootie. Blair rose and went to her friend.</p><p>“Here we are again”, Natalie said grimly, hugging Blair.</p><p>“Yeah, amazing how we seem to always meet in hospitals these days.”</p><p>Natalie went over to Rose and Charlie, both also rising to greet Jo's good friend. “How are you two holding up?”</p><p>Rose gave a wan smile. “As well as can be expected, Natalie. Thank you so much for coming. I know it isn't easy just to up and leave your life like that.”</p><p>“Rose, my job isn't my life-these ladies”, she gestured at Jo, Blair, and Tootie, “and Mrs. Garrett, and you, as Jo Parents are what is important in life. I wouldn't think of being anywhere else. Besides”, she said with a twinkle, “maybe I can do some snooping to find out who did this to Jo.”</p><p>“Nat”, Blair warned, “whoever did this to Jo, they're serious people. Did Tootie update you?” Natalie nodded. “Let the police handle it for now. They still need to talk to Jo. Just be here for her right now, OK?”</p><p>Natalie nodded, although part of her didn't like it. “I get it, Blair”, Natalie admitted. “This Snoop Sister won't do any snooping for now.”</p><p>Charlie left the room for few minutes, as Blair, Rose, and Natalie quietly talked about everything except the woman laying unconscious in the bed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Blair hadn't left the room since Jo was moved to it, yet, eventually, Rose and Edna convinced her to take a walk with Natalie and Tootie to the cafeteria to simply get away for a few minutes, and take a much-needed meal. Blair gave them her cell phone number, and advised them to call if anything changed.</p><p>They went through the buffet-style cafeteria, sitting down, trying in earnest to eat, although no one had a particularly hearty appetite.</p><p>“So you got one of those mobile phone doohickeys”, Dorothy said, looking at the large flip-phone that sat on the table. “They look like a pain in the ass to figure out.”</p><p>Blair chuckled. “You guys will eventually have them-especially you, Nat. It's gonna change how everyone works. The technology will improve, and prices will come down. Eventually everyone will have one.”</p><p>“I don't know”, Natalie said skeptically, picking up and looking over the device. “Something...comforting about a desk phone, if you ask me.”</p><p>“Yeah”, Tootie agreed. “At least they're push-button now, not those...what did they call them? Oh, yeah, rotary dial.”</p><p>“Suit yourself, ladies, but I have my ear on the pulse of emerging technology”, Blair said sardonically. “I have spoken.” The other two rolled their eyes.</p><p>The banter had improved their mood, and they began to relax and enjoy their meal, remembering again just how much they loved and cared for one another.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Edna and Rose were quietly talking, two older hands at talking about nothing, and two who enjoyed the activity as well. After they were all talked-out about nothing, Edna turned to the current situation.</p><p>“If I may say so”, Edna began carefully, “I was rather surprised at how mild your reaction was when Blair told you about their argument, and what Blair had done.”</p><p>Rose felt the discomfort in the other women, so she tried to immediately put her at ease. “Maybe nine months ago-and certainly five years ago-I probably would have been furious at Blair, Edna”, she readily admitted. “Blair has been a Godsend to Jo since she returned, and God knows, knowing what Jo went through for five years, and how fragile her physical and mental health still is, it's had to take its own toll on Blair.”</p><p>Edna smiled warmly. “It has. At every turn, Blair has surprised me over the years. When we first met, she was everything Jo said she was: snooty; arrogant; self-centered. Yet each year at Eastland, she grew. And the growth really accelerated when Jo arrived.” Edna laughed. “Lord, did those two fight, and they couldn't stand each other at first. But by the second year, you could see how close the two were becoming, Rose. They could communicate so effortlessly, even without saying a word. They have a very unique, special bond between them.”</p><p>“I think that's what bothered me for so long about Blair”, Rose confessed. “She developed a far deeper relationship and bond with my daughter that I did. And it hurt.”</p><p>“It was never meant to be a competition, Rose”, Edna reminded her. “Jo loves you very deeply-which is why she was so hurt when she left. But Jo, by her nature, is a loving person, and she loves Blair in a way that's different from anyone else. And I'm not even referring to Jo's sexuality. She and Blair are just...”</p><p>“Soul mates?”</p><p>That brought Mrs. G up short. “I don't know if I ever considered that, but there's a bond that goes beyond anything I've ever seen.”</p><p>“It's taken me a long time to accept that fact, Edna”, Rose said, with no overt sadness this time. “When Jo was first found, I could see it in Blair's eyes, and her whole demeanor. She was damned if she was gonna let Jo continue to destroy herself. I owe Blair so much now.”</p><p>They grew quiet for a few moments, both of them looking at each other when they thought they heard a noise in the room. A few moments later, they heard a raspy gasp.</p><p>“Ma?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We look for love, no time for tears<br/>Wasted water's all that is<br/>And it don't make no flowers grow<br/>Good things might come to those who wait<br/>Not for those who wait too late<br/>We gotta go for all we know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just the two of us<br/>We can make it if we try<br/>Just the two of us<br/>(Just the two of us)<br/>Just the two of us<br/>Building them castles in the sky<br/>Just the two of us<br/>You and I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just The Two Of Us, Bill Withers</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Shh, Jo, I'm right here, honey</b>”, Rose Polniaczek said softly to her daughter. “Take it easy, you're in pretty bad shape.”</p><p>Jo started to take the world around her into better focus, then angrily and wearily sighed. “I'm back in a goddamn hospital? Again? I hate these places. What the hell am I doing here?”</p><p>“We thought you could tell us that, Jo”, Mrs. Garrett said in reply. “We don't have the first idea.</p><p>“Mrs. G?” Jo shook her head. “Ow, goddamn that hurts...sorry Mrs. G. My head hurts, my arms hurt, my ribs hurt. Hell there's no place I don't hurt.”</p><p>“That's not a surprise, Jo”, her mother noted. “You were in bad shape when you were brought in here.”</p><p>Jo suddenly realized something, making her panic. “Ma? Where's Blair? Blair...” Jo's face crumbled. “Blair's not here is she?”</p><p>“Shh, Jo”, Rose assured her, “of course Blair's here. She's down in the cafeteria having lunch with Tootie and Natalie.”</p><p>“<em>Natalie</em>? What's Nat doing here?”</p><p>“She flew in earlier today, after Blair called her.”</p><p>“I end up in the friggin' hospital, and blondie's throwing a party.” That almost made Rose giggle, but this wasn't the time and place for that.</p><p>“Speaking of Blair”, Mrs. G. said before Jo got on another roll, “I promised Blair I would call her when you woke up, Jo. She'd kill me if I forgot.”</p><p>As Edna turned away to make the call, Jo looked at her mother, a bereft look on her face. “Ma, Blair doesn't love me, I know that now. She thinks I'm a coward for always runnin' away, and she's right.”</p><p>“Shh, Jo, stop that right now”, Rose chastised her daughter, “that's not true, and you know it. Blair loves you more than anyone in the Universe. That's just nonsense.”</p><p>“I don't think so, Ma”, Jo said with defeat in her voice. “I don't know why she's even here.”</p><p>Before Rose could answer, Edna had turned back around. “They'll be up here in a few minutes. I think I'm going to wait for them in the lobby.” Edna walked over to Jo, kissing her forehead. “You get better, my dear.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mrs. Garrett met the three young woman near Jo's room a few minutes later. She took them aside. “I think it would be prudent if Blair went in alone first.” Edna gave her a very direct look, but Blair misinterpreted it.</p><p>“She hate's me, doesn't she?” Blair's face crumpled in pain, as she took a seat, putting her face in her hand. “I was so goddamn <em>stupid</em> yelling at her and losing my temper at her. She's going through so much, and now she must think I've abandoned her.”</p><p>Natalie sat down beside the blonde. “Well, I guess you're just going to have to go in there and prove her wrong, won't you?” Nat's voice was like iron.</p><p>“Yeah”, Blair said with a tentative smile, “I guess I do.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rose and Jo heard the door to her room open, a timid Blair walking into the room. Neither Rose nor Jo could recall Blair looking so unsure of herself.</p><p>“I think I'll give you two a little alone time.” Rose stood up and kissed Jo on the forehead. “I'll be back soon, honey.” She turned toward Blair, grabbed her hands, and with a smile on her face gave the blonde a look that clearly said <em>I know you're gonna make this right.</em> The door closed gently behind her.</p><p>Blair didn't move for a few moments, unsure what Jo's reaction would be. Jo decided to take the lead. “It's like deja vu all over again, blondie. We're back in a hospital.”</p><p>That brought a smile to Blair's face, breaking some of the tension. “Yeah, I hear it's the new, chic place to hold parties.” That got a return smile from Jo. But things were still awkward.</p><p>“Jo?”</p><p>“Blair?”</p><p>They had spoken at the exact same moment, bringing another smile to their face, further reducing the tension. “You go first, blondie.”</p><p>Blair took the chair that Rose had just left, looking unsure of herself. “Joey, I owe you such a huge apology for the way I acted the other night. I know things have been crazy since you came back, and I've had my own anxieties, but there's no reason for what I did and said to you. I'm so ashamed of myself.” Blair dropped her head, placing a steadying hand on the the guard rail to Jo's bed.</p><p>The look of defeat broke Jo's heart. To see the woman she adored look this way was something Jo didn't want to ever see again. It tore at her soul. She put her hand over the one Blair had on the railing. “Princess, you don't owe me any apology. I mean, with all the shit I've put you through, runnin' away, coming back, depending on you as I have, driving you crazy with my up and down emotions. I'm surprised you hadn't run off by now.”</p><p>Blair raised head to look at Jo, as Jo lowered her eyes away from Blair. Blair knew Jo had given her the opening to let Jo down easy, Blair wanting to scream that Jo could still feel that way. “Joey, I've been doing a lot of praying, thinking, and soul-searching since you ended up in here”, she began gently.</p><p><em>Here it comes, </em>Jo thought with dread, preparing for her heart to be shattered. Blair saw the look on Jo's face, and could read it like an open book. <em>She still thinks I'm dumping her! </em>Blair quickly shook her head, lowering the guard rail, and moving toward Jo.</p><p>“No, Jo, I made a promise to see this through with you. I may be a lot of things, but I don't go back on my word. I was going to say that I've been doing a lot of soul-searching, and I was so frightened when you went missing the other day, and when we found you. I thought I was losing you again. I wouldn't have survived that.” She took Jo's hands, moving in close to the brunette. “It's taken me so long to see this-just how much you mean to me, how good you make my life. It took me almost losing you twice to finally realize that I'm deeply, madly in love with you, Jo Polniaczek. I think I always have been.”</p><p>Jo's mouth fell open in utter disbelief. Had she heard Blair right. “What...what did you say, Blair?”</p><p>Blair's smile became electric. “I said I'm in love with you, my silly barbarian. I've finally realized now that you make me whole, that without you, my life means very little. I don't want to just make you part of my life, I want you to <em>be</em> my life, and for me to be yours. If you'll still have me, that is?”</p><p>The look of desperation on Blair's face made Jo's own heart burst. “You...you actually are in love with me...”</p><p>“I love you with everything I am, Joey.”</p><p>Jo looked down for a moment, then, despite all the pain she was in, she grabbed Blair and placed a searing, desperate kiss on the blonde's lips, Blair surrendering to it immediately.</p><p>“You love me, Princess”, Jo repeated, peppering her love with more kisses. “I'd never thought I'd hear those words. I can't believe it.”</p><p>Blair laughed through her tears. “I will always love you, Joanna Marie”, Blair whispered, starting another desperate round of kisses. It took a few minutes for them to calm down, Blair not wanting Jo to overdo it, Jo in more pain than she cared to admit.</p><p>“I'm yours forever, Princess”, Jo whispered reverently, putting gentle fingertips on Blair's face. “I can't even begin to express how much I love you.”</p><p>“Well, maybe now that we've figured that out, grease monkey”, Blair said playfully, but her voice suddenly becoming serious, “maybe you can tell me why the hell you ended up in here.”<br/><br/>Jo gave Blair a sudden blank look. “Blair? I don't have the first goddamn clue what I'm doing here, or how I got here. I've got no memory of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>III</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hear your voice,<br/>It's like an angel sighing<br/>I have no choice, I hear your voice<br/>Feels like flying</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I close my eyes<br/>Oh God I think I'm falling<br/>Out of the sky, I close my eyes<br/>Heaven help me<br/><br/>When you call my name it's like a little prayer<br/>I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br/>In the midnight hour I can feel your power<br/>Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Like A Prayer, Madonna</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>The dazed and confused answer </b>that Jo had given to Blair put an end to the joy they had felt a few minutes earlier. Blair had called everyone back into the room, with Natalie allowed in first to greet Jo. After hearing Jo's confession, David Warner again called the NYPD. They had wanted to talk to Jo, and now was their chance. While they waited for the police to show up, the physician on call went over Jo's injuries with her for the first time. Jo was severely shaken that someone had taken her hostage, or so it seemed, the more frightening part was that heroin had been introduced back into her system.</p><p>While the physician updated Jo, Blair called the twenty-four hour crisis line for Wholeview Health, the volunteer who answered assuring Blair that that they would get in touch with both Doctor Jennings and Doctor Matthews.</p><p>Jo looked sick to her stomach as Blair refocused her attention on her...girlfriend? <em>Yes, </em>Blair thought with satisfaction, <em>she's my girlfriend now! </em>Their eyes met, Jo silently telling Blair what she needed. Jo scooted to one side of the bed, Blair sliding in next to her, Jo immediately moving back into the blonde, as Blair's arms circled her protectively. Everyone noticed, but for the moment, no one commented.</p><p>“You okay, Joey?”</p><p>Jo simply stared straight ahead. “I don't know, Princess”, she said flatly. “I remember...our fight, and I took a cab-several cabs. Ended up at the Library at 11 Howard, fell asleep there, then after that...” She turned toward the love of her life. “It's a complete blank after that.”</p><p>“That's called <em>Dissociative amnesia, </em>Jo”, Natalie informed her. “Sometimes the brain purposely blocks out a traumatic event. It's a defense mechanism. You could eventually remember what happened, or you could never remember it.”</p><p>“Great”, Jo said glumly, burrowing into Blair's chest a little more. “Makes me look like I'm hiding something. Just what I need.”</p><p>“Not necessarily, Jo”, Mrs. Garrett pointed out. “I'm sure your doctors at the rehab center can fill you in on that when they arrive later.”</p><p>“They're coming over too?” She looked over at Blair who shrugged. “Dammit, Blair, they could have waited. Why don't we just order pizza, have a party.”</p><p>Blair simply shrugged. “They need to know, Joey, you know that. They probably want to discuss it with you. Why wait?”</p><p>Jo sighed. “The more the merrier I guess.” Blair hugged her, kissing her on the side of the head.</p><p>Everyone but Mrs. Garrett cleared out for a while after that, knowing the police would be by shortly. She looked at the two women knowingly once the room was quiet.</p><p>“So, you two have kissed and made up?” Mrs. Garrett couldn't help a chuckle.</p><p>“Everyone's a comic”, Jo said, turning crimson, but smiling. “Obviously Blair told you about what set this whole thing off.”</p><p>“She did, Jo”, Mrs. G acknowledged. “Despite what's going on right now, you two seem more at ease with each other at any point since you returned, Jo.”</p><p>Blair nodded for them. “Let's just say, Mrs. Garrett, that the last thirty-six hours have made me realize what I want in my life-and who I want to share it with.” Blair smiled over at Jo, the brunette giving her the most loving smile in return.</p><p>“Congratulations, you two”, Edna said with misty eyes. “This has been a long time developing. I'm glad you've truly found each other.”</p><p>“Yeah, Mrs. G”, Jo said with a grin. “I've got to go through another round of detox, but for the first time, I know I can face it, 'cause someone loves me more than anything else in the Universe.” She wasn't ashamed to kiss Blair sweetly on the lips in front of their dear friend and mentor. “Just, uh, don't tell anyone else for now? We're now committed to each other long-term, but we're a long way off before we can, uh. Well...what I mean is...”</p><p>“I get it Jo”, Edna said deadpan. “Details will not be necessary.” The three woman laughed. “The police should be here shortly, so I'll give you two love birds a few minutes alone.” Edna stood up, first going to Jo's side of the bed, then Blair's, giving both her surrogate daughters a loving kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The NYPD talked to Jo for about forty minutes, Blair with her the whole time. Jo told them everything she knew-the argument with Blair, how she left after that, her afternoon at the Library, where she fell asleep, and after that, she didn't remember anything until waking up at the hospital.</p><p>The officer re-checked the notes from the ER team that treated her, noting her concussion, her many lacerations and bruises, her broken ribs, and most ominously, the burn marks on her wrists, and the needle mark on arm. To Jo's relief, the one officer mentioned Dissociative amnesia, which took some worry off of Jo's mind. The advised Jo and Blair they would be pulling the security camera recordings from the hotel, and anywhere else that might indicate how Jo had arrived back at the apartment.</p><p>When the officers departed, Jo again, still in a lot of pain despite the medications in her system, fell back into an uncomfortable sleep, Blair having crawled back in the hospital bed with her lady.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three Days Later</p><p> </p><p>Jo was back home, recovering from the latest setback. Her ribs would be sore for some time, so she was limited in what she could really do. It was a Sunday, and Jo, Blair, David, Rose, Tootie, Dr. Jennings, and Edna were gathered at the apartment Jo and Blair shared. Natalie had gone back to Denver, reluctantly, and Charlie was working this day. Everyone was as comfortable as they could be, still troubled by this apparent attack on Jo.</p><p>The detox wasn't like the first one. That one had purged a constant flow of heroin, taken over three years, from Jo's system. This was one dose-a very potent dose, but it wasn't drawn-out over a week. She was feeling much better within thirty-six hours, the medications that she had been taking having helped greatly.</p><p>Yet Jo was frustrated by her lack of memory on exactly what had happened.</p><p>“I usually have a memory like an elephant”, she told those that were gathered, “but most of that day, and the next morning are a blank.”</p><p>“Like Natalie told you”, Blair said, sitting close to Jo, the brunette with her head on Blair's shoulder, “it's a defense mechanism. Obviously what you went through was pretty traumatic. Give it some time, sweetie.”</p><p>“Blair's right”, Rose said, nodding at the blonde. “I have a feeling it'll come back to you in some form. Work on healing physically for now.”</p><p>“What really sucks is I can't go to the gym for a few weeks, at least. I'm getting in such good shape now. This'll set me back a bit.”</p><p>“You won't be starting from where you were nine months ago”, Dr. Jennings reminded the younger woman. “I think you'll get back to where you were pretty fast.”</p><p>“Maybe you're right, Doc”, Jo said thoughtfully.</p><p>Tootie had been mostly listening to the conversation. Having spent a good chunk of her life around Jo and Blair, she could read them pretty well. Yet Dorothy Ramsey had noticed a subtle shift in her friends' relationship since this assault had taken place. She wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed.</p><p>“Well, obviously”, she ventured, “this hasn't hurt your relationship, even though one of your stupid fights caused this to happen.” Her words weren't unkind, but she was skating on think ice, or so she felt. “How are you both doing?”</p><p>“We're good”, Blair said, her cheeks suddenly glowing as she looked at Jo. “We talked it out, and we've moved past it.”</p><p>David, like Tootie, had noticed the shift as well. He smiled at the two women. “There's something you're not telling us...is there?”</p><p>The two women blushed. Blair looked at Jo. Jo looked at Blair. Then they both looked at Mrs. Garrett.</p><p>“Don't look at me, you two”, Edna said with a chuckle. “Keep me out of this.”</p><p>Now Rose eyed the two suspiciously. “Uh, am I missing something.”</p><p>Jo looked again at Blair, who slightly nodded. “Yeah, well, Ma, Blair and I had a very long and serious talk about everything that's going on with our lives. We've both been stressed out, which is what led to our miscommunication the other day. And, well...” Jo wasn't sure how her mother would react. She looked to Blair for support.</p><p>“Rose, I told Jo when we first found her that I was going to help her for as long as she needed. I wasn't going to turn my back on her. I guess I gave the impression a few nights ago that I was having second thoughts, which I wasn't, but looking back, I can see how Joey thought that.”</p><p>She rose from her seat, and took three steps over to where Rose was sitting. Blair got down on both knees in front of the woman, taking her hands. “Almost losing Jo again...it was the bleakest thing I've ever contemplated, Rose. I was frightened out of my mind. I just couldn't lose Jo again. After we talked things out the other day, Jo and I came to an understanding.”</p><p>Blair looked back at Jo for a moment, who nodded silently. “I've come to realize that I don't want to be without Jo in my life. I want us to take care of each other.” She squeezed Rose's hands. “What I'm trying to say is that, with your permission, I want to commit to Jo for the rest of my life, Rose. We can't get married, under law, but I want to take care of your daughter, and for her to take care of me, for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>Edna smile broadly. Tootie's mouth fell open like a cod-fish. David glanced at her daughter. The Physician was gauging everyone else's reactions. Rose looked up to Jo at that moment, their eyes meeting. The look on Jo's face was one of surety and peace at the words Blair had spoken. Rose knew she would never fully accept Jo as a lesbian, but she knew without even a second thought, that Blair had helped save her daughter after her return. The two simply fed off of each other so naturally.</p><p>Rose looked down at Blair. There was not a pleading look on her face, Rose noticed-but the same look of sureness and peace that canvassed her daughter's face. “Blair, it's hard for an old women, so set in her ways, to change. Having said that, I've no doubt that you've given your entire heart and soul to helping Jo get better. I firmly believe that it's because of you that she's even home with us, strange as that might sound.</p><p>“I don't know if I'll ever fully accept all of this, but the love that exists between the two of you? I can see how deep and how special it is. Thank you so much for asking me”, Rose said with a brief cry. “You have my blessing.”</p><p>Blair stood up, Rose doing the same, the younger women flinging her arms around the older one. “Thank you, Rose”, Blair said in a teary whisper. “Thank you so much.” Rose returned the hug, tears on her cheeks now. She opened her eyes and trained them on Jo, who had an angelic smile on her face, with tears streaming as well. Despite being in the embrace with Blair, she was able to let her daughter know to come to her. In moments, all three of them were hugging.</p><p>Blair released Rose after a long moment, kissing the woman on the cheek, allowing Jo to hold her mother closer. “You don't know how much this means to me, Ma”, she said with tearful joy. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, honey. I always will.”</p><p>Blair went back to the couch, inviting her love and Rose to sit down with her.</p><p>Silence came over the room, broken after a few lengthy moments by David Warner. He tried to look serious but caring, but it melted into a laugh. “Well, it's about damn time the two of you came to your senses.”</p><p>Everyone burst out laughing, Blair rising again and embracing her father. “Thank you, Daddy. Thanks for understanding.”</p><p>Jo followed a few moments later. “Thanks, Mr. W”, Jo said with her own grin.</p><p>David hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Welcome to my family, Joanna.”</p><p>Once everyone calmed, Jo spoke one more time on the subject. “For now, guys, if it's okay with you, we want to keep this in the family. We ain't ashamed of being committed to each other, but the press'll have a cow if they find out on their terms.” Everyone laughed again.</p><p>Dr. Jennings had been awed by what she had witnessed this day. She looked at Jo, twinkling her eyes. “Does this mean I've been adopted?” The room exploded with laughter, Jo going over to her rehab physician, hugging her.</p><p>“Yeah, Doc”, Jo laughed. “You got another family, and probably a room-full of new patients as well.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IV</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm so glad I found you<br/>I'm not gonna lose you<br/>Whatever it takes<br/>I will stay here with you<br/>Take you to the good times<br/>See you through the bad times<br/>Whatever it takes<br/>Is what I'm gonna do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let 'em say we're crazy<br/>What do they know?<br/>Put your arms around me<br/>Baby, don't ever let go<br/>Let the world around us<br/>Just fall apart<br/>Baby, we can make it<br/>If we're heart to heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we can build this dream together<br/>Standing strong forever<br/>Nothing's gonna stop us now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if this world runs out of lovers<br/>We'll still have each other<br/>Nothing's gonna stop us<br/>Nothing's gonna stop us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh, all that I need is you<br/>All that I ever need<br/>All that I want to do<br/>Is hold you forever<br/>Forever and ever...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now, Jefferson Starship</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One Month Later</p><p> </p><p><b>Dr. Jennings had finally given Jo</b> the go-ahead to restart her physical routine again, the ribs fully healed after what had transpired a month earlier. Jo still had no recollection of what had taken place, but Dr. Matthews had her moving beyond that, Jo realizing that if she remembered, great, but if not, she didn't want to wallow in the past.</p><p>The NYPD still had no solid leads. Security cameras on the building and on others in the area, had confirmed that a black or dark blue sedan had deposited Jo at the front of the building. The was black tape that had been put over the license number, and the make and model of the vehicle had been removed from the vehicle as well. There was an image of someone getting out of the car with Jo, but that person had a hoodie on, sunglasses, leaving the ID of that person unknown. A general bulletin had been put out by police about the basic description of the vehicle, but in New York City, those types of vehicles were a dime a dozen.</p><p>Despite the commitment they had made to one another, life hadn't fundamentally changed for either of them. Blair still went to work. Jo still went to her rehab visits and to the gym. They would shop and dine with each other on occasion. Fortunately, the story that had run in <em>The Post</em> had only been a sensation for a few days, new stories crowding out almost any memory of it.</p><p>Yet Jo and Blair had fundamentally changed after expressing their love and faithfulness to each other. It felt like a clean break with everything that had taken place in their relationship before that moment, a new path being charted for them.</p><p>Blair came home from work that night, Jo preparing dinner.</p><p>“Princess, heya, you made good time tonight.”</p><p>One thing that had certainly changed was how they greeted each other when Blair arrived home from work. Blair went up, wrapping her arms around Jo sweetly, giving her an impressive kiss on the lips. Blair had kissed enough in her life-all with boys, before Jo-but the electricity and passion she felt when kissing Jo was off the charts. She couldn't get enough of it.</p><p>“Mmm”, she giggled into the kiss, “it smells wonderful in here.”</p><p>“Shut up and keep kissin' me, blondie”, Jo said with her own giggle.</p><p>It took a while for the smooch to subside. “Yeah, if you must know, Princess, I have some Shrimp Alfredo finishin' up, along with some garlic bread, and have a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc that's been chillin' in the fridge all day for you. I'm having a Root Beer with dinner.”</p><p>“We're getting better at this domestic stuff, hey Joey?” They both laughed, kissing languidly for a few more moments.</p><p>Blair retreated to the bedroom, took a shower, changing into casual clothes, just in time to help Jo set the table and serve the dinner.</p><p>They discussed how their relationship had changed, and how it had remained the same over the last month.</p><p>“I didn't think it would really change us much”, Blair noted, after a satisfying sip of wine. “But I just feel more connected to you, and more sure of who I am, independent of you as well. Uh, does that make any sense?”</p><p>Jo nodded with a chuckle. “Makes perfect sense, Princess. Neither of are hiding anything from each other-we're free to be ourselves now, more than we've ever been allowed to be.”</p><p>“Good point, babe”, Blair said, raising her wine glass to Jo. “What's crazy is that, as far as I know, I've never been attracted to another women in my life. Oh, sure I've found individual woman attractive, but never to the point where I thought, 'wow, I'd like to do the wild thing with her'. I guess I'm one confused broad.”</p><p>Jo laughed. “The <em>wild thing, </em>huh? I'll remember that the first time we have sex. And you ain't confused at all, love. I'm just, like irresistible, ya know?”</p><p>Blair guffawed. “Oh, you think you're all that, Ms. Polniaczek? Really?”</p><p>“I've got you, don't I, Princess?” Jo raised her glass. “I rest my case.”</p><p>“Jeez, I hate when you're always right.” The both chuckled. “Seriously, Joey', she said more softly, looking at Jo, “you're right. I was blessed, all those years ago when you entered my life. And I'm so lucky you weren't a guy, and ended up going on a date with Natalie.”</p><p>Jo was taking a sip of her drink, turning away and spitting it out as Blair said those words, Jo doubled over in laughter. Blair joined her for a a few hysterical moments.</p><p>“I love Nat with all my heart, Blair, but yeah, I'm glad, too.” They finally calmed down, Jo looking with adoring eyes at the blonde. She raised her glass. “To us, and to the love of my life.”</p><p>Blair clinked her glass against Jo's. “To us, my love. We're just getting started.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since the news about Blair and Jo had stayed “within the family”, David Warner kept it that for his part. He wasn't going to even give Monica a hint of this if she called and talked to him, or if he had to call her. It wasn't worth the headache, nor the chance that <em>The Post </em>would get another exclusive.</p><p>As far as the investigation into what had occurred with Jo, the NYPD hadn't found much to go on. David wasn't discouraged by that. There was so little information to go on that it would probably take a lucky break for something to turn up. He had Dennis Levine quietly have Warner Security look into the matter, but like the NYPD, the head of Corporate Security had turned up nothing. Since, as far as he was concerned, Jo was now his daughter as well, to hell with what the law said, he was going to protect Jo as well as Blair.</p><p>He had called Rose Polniaczek one afternoon, and asked if he could stop by that evening to discuss the status of what was going on with she and Charlie. Warner International and the NYPD had an excellent working relationship, and they had kept him informed, at Jo's request.</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Warner”, Charlie Polniaczek said too formally when he answered the door that evening, “come on in.”</p><p>David shook the offered hand, smiling at Charlie. “Charlie, we've known each other long enough-and now with our daughters being a pair, please, just call me David.”</p><p>“Okay, David”, Charlie tried it on for size, smiling as he did so. “Come on in? Can I get you anything to drink?”</p><p>“What kind of beer have you got, Charlie?”</p><p>“Got some Molson Canadian. It ain't the real stuff you get in Canada, but it's still pretty damn good beer.”</p><p>“Sold”, David said with a smile, as he sat down in the living room. Rose came in at that moment. David rose, giving Rose a huge and a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“So you think Charlie'll really start calling you David?” She furrowed her eyebrows, David laughing.</p><p>“That's the plan, Rose. How are you?”</p><p>“I'm doing surprisingly well, David”, she replied, as Charlie came back into the living room, handing the bottle of beer to the businessman.</p><p>“Oh, thanks Charlie”, David said graciously. “So you've had the real Canadian stuff?”</p><p>Charlie grinned. “I've done a few hauls into Canada, mostly out west like Calgary and Edmonton. Some of the best North American beer I've ever had.”</p><p>“Agreed”, he said, rising his bottle in thanks.</p><p>“I thought you were a wine guy, David?”</p><p>David chuckled at Charlie's remark. “Only when I have to, my friend. I'm not drinking wine when the Jets are on during the football season.”</p><p>Charlie raised his own bottle. “A Jets fan, eh? Good man!”</p><p>David turned back to Rose. “Sorry about that, Rose, but men and beer...”</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes. “Trust me, each fall I'm a football widow, even if we are divorced.” They all chuckled at that. “So, David, can you tell us what's happening with the investigation?</p><p>He filled them in on the latest from the NYPD, and advised Jo's parents that he had corporate security also discreetly sniffing around. “As I told Jo, I consider her family, so this is damned important to me, as well as to you and Blair. Just know that that umbrella covers you as well. You're both good people, and you're family as well now.”</p><p>Rose felt slightly overwhelmed, Charlie simply raising his bottle again.</p><p>“I'm sorry I don't have any better news”, he admitted to them. “Fortunately, the girls seem to be handling it well.”</p><p>“Jo called me yesterday, and told me she and Dr. Matthews are working on memory recall, to see if they can shake anything loose in Jo's mind”, Rose informed him. “But yes, I get the impression from talking to her that she's more focused ahead than behind.”</p><p>“I gotta admit, Mr. W...uh, David”, Charlie amended, Rose smiling, “that I'm impressed as hell with Blair through all of this. We've got our daughter back, thank God, although we've still got some work to do, but Blair...I shudder to think where she'd be without Blair's help.”</p><p>“I agree”, David replied. “But remember, even with that, Jo has put a lot of hard work into this. That old, irrepressible Jo is asserting herself again. It's a joy to see.” He looked sad for a moment. “I know you probably felt the same, but when I saw her in San Diego, I...it wasn't the same person I had known.”</p><p>“Imagine how we felt, David”, Rose said softly.</p><p>David shook his head. “I can't even imagine, Rose, even seeing it. When it's your own child...I shudder when I think what Jo went through.”</p><p>They silent for a few moment, contemplating the fact that, yes, Jo had come a long way, but had some distance to go. None of the three present dare voice it, but all of them hoped that the NYPD would get a break on what happened, or that Jo would remember.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next evening, Jo called her parents. The following day was a Saturday, and Jo asked if she and Blair could come over and visit. Rose was excited that the two women were going to visit. Visits by Jo had become more frequent, at least until the last setback, but with Jo healthier again, Jo promised her mother that she would be visiting more often.</p><p>Rose made sure to tidy up the apartment before going to bed that night. It still amazed her that she had come so far in accepting Jo's love for Blair. She still berated herself now and again for how badly she and Charlie had failed Jo almost six years ago. She and Charlie had held many long conversations about it since then, both realizing they still had their shortcomings, but determined to unconditionally love their daughter. Rose had continued her visits to Father Kowolski a few times each month, and that helped her balance her faith and her daughter's relationship.</p><p>Rose was very anxious for her daughter-both her daughter's, she thought to herself-to visit the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Feelin' better now that we're through<br/>Feelin' better, 'cause I'm over you<br/>I learned my lesson, it left a scar<br/>Now I see how you really are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're no good<br/>You're no good<br/>You're no good<br/>Baby, you're no good</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna say it again<br/>You're no good<br/>You're no good<br/>You're no good<br/>Baby, you're no good</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're No Good, Linda Ronstadt</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two Weeks Later</p><p> </p><p><b>Jo had turned off the alarm in the </b>bedroom before falling asleep the night before. She wanted to let Blair sleep in, a luxury that the Vice-President at Warner International didn't often have. Jo rose, showered, and around 8:30am had the coffee and breakfast being prepared, knowing the smell of coffee and bacon were irresistible to her girlfriend.</p><p>Sure enough, a few minutes later, a still sleepy-eyed Blair wandered out in her bathrobe, an also-sleepy smile on her face. “Who needs an alarm clock when coffee and bacon are much nicer to wake up to.”</p><p>Jo was finishing the eggs, so Blair gently put her arms around Jo from behind. “Morning, my dear”, Blair said, kissing Jo on the back of the head. “I'd give you a real kiss, but I don't want you to burn that wonderful-smelling breakfast.”</p><p>“Hardy har har, blondie”, Jo said with a smile. “You should give up your VP job and become a stand-up comedian. You'll make millions.”</p><p>Blair lightly smacked Jo's posterior, Jo snorting in laughter. “Coffee's ready, babe”, Jo informed her. “Take a seat and I'll have breakfast to ya in a minute.”</p><p>“That's right, proposition me with coffee, I see how this works.” Blair poured herself her first cup of Joe for the day, sitting down. A few moments later, Jo had put the breakfast on a plate for Blair.</p><p>“Here ya go, Princess, hot off the stove.” She placed it in front of Blair.</p><p>Blair looked up expectantly at Jo. “Aren't you forgetting something, Joey?”</p><p>Jo looked pensive for a moment. “Let's see. Coffee? Check? Eggs? Check. Bacon? Check. Toast? Check. What am I forgetting?”</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes, pouting in a way Jo found adorable. “What do I usually get first <em>before</em> breakfast?” She scrunched her eyebrows.</p><p>Realization dawned on Jo. “Oh, crap! I mean, er.”</p><p>While Jo stammered, Blair stood up, throwing her arms around the slightly taller woman, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, Jo surrendering immediately, their bodies pressed flush against each other.</p><p>“How the hell did this slip my mind”, Jo giggled between lip locks. “The best part of the day.”</p><p>“Mmm”, Blair purred, “it is that, Joey.” Both would have been content to simply stand their all day and kiss, but Jo had worked to get a nice breakfast ready. “We'll have more time for this later, Joanna Marie”, Blair said sweetly, but I gotta get that breakfast in my stomach.”</p><p>A few more quick kisses and Jo was satisfied. “Yeah, my stomach is talking to me, too. I'm keeping you to that promise though, blondie.”</p><p>“Oh, twist my arm, grease monkey.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The women weren't due over to Rose's apartment until well after noon, so as promised, the two went back to the bedroom for a long make-out session. Every kiss between them felt like fireworks going off, and hadn't changed since that first, true kiss in the hospital when they declared their intentions to each other. They still hadn't gone beyond the kissing stage, both feeling a stronger urge day after day to take the next step.</p><p>They discussed it between their kissing.</p><p>“I agree, Princess”, Jo whispered, her lips close to Blair's, running fingers across the blonde's cheek, “it's getting harder and harder to not simply rip your clothes off and have you do the same to me. But I want to wait until it's past the one-year mark of beginning my rehab.”</p><p>“I get it, Joey”, Blair replied, kissing Jo's tender lips again. “That one year is an important date. With the exception of...whatever happened to you a few months back, you've passed with flying colors. I'm so damn proud of you.”</p><p>Jo rolled Blair on top of her. “I wouldn't have made it this far without you, Blair.” One consequence of all she had been through for the last six years is that she let her emotions out more freely, and didn't try to bottle them up until they exploded. Her voice was thick when she spoke now. “What drives me every single day, Princess, is thinking about those five fuckin' years I wasted of my life, and now, with you being the center of my life, I don't ever want to let you down.”</p><p>“We can't say the words officially, Joey, but it's for better or for worse from here forward. There will be times when we let each other down, or hurt the other, but as long as we remember that together, nothing can stop you and me, then we'll be all right.”</p><p>The fell into another long kissing session, both moaning and worshiping the others' name. They were both completely relaxed, content, and in love.</p><p>After a while, Jo got a gleam in her eye. “Ya know, Blair, I just thought of something: I'll have been in rehab for one year in about six weeks.” She gave Blair a sultry, predatory grin.</p><p>“Think we can hold off that long, Jo?” Blair chuckled. “It's gonna be tough.”</p><p>“Let's look at it this way, Princess: yeah, we could give in now, but when we look back, and remember that we stayed true to that one year mark, we're always gonna be very proud of that. We have a lifetime to go, babe, what's six more weeks.”</p><p>“Who are you, and who stole my barbarian”, Blair said with perfect deadpan.</p><p>Jo laughed loudly, kissing Blair again, and rolling in the bed with her lady.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Blair was still not comfortable heading over to Jo's neighborhood in The Bronx without security. And, as usual, Richard and Dwight were their escorts. It had nothing to do with Rose or Charlie, as both of them were truly working to accept their daughter's relationship with the corporate heiress. It was...other influences that Blair was nervous about.</p><p>They arrived with no issues, Rose inviting the two men into their home to share lunch with the girls. They gratefully accepted. The two imposing, but very conscientious men were becoming more like family to Jo, Blair, and to Rose, with each visit.</p><p>Rose was ecstatic that her daughter was also starting think beyond her rehab.</p><p>“I have been thinking about it a lot, Ma”, Jo said frankly. “I told you that Dean Carruthers has said that if I wanna finish and get my degree at Langley, that my scholarships are still in place. But that's an hour commute from home to Peekskill each day. Dean Carruthers said that if I want to go to school closer to home, she would recommend Fordham's Rose Hill Business School.”</p><p>“So you want to get a business degree? I know you were thinkin' about criminal justice and law enforcement.”</p><p>“I haven't decided between the two, but I've told you for years, and I've been tellin' Blair that I'd love to open a chain of bike shops where I can sell, build, and fix motorcycles. It's one thing I'm really good at.”</p><p>“She insists on keeping the grease monkey moniker, Rose”, Blair winked at the other two women. That gave Dwight a laugh.</p><p>“See what I put up with, Ma?” The grin on her face belied her words.</p><p>“Yes, sounds like hell on Earth, Joanna”, Rose said with a chuckle, winking back at Blair. “If that is your goal, Jo, you father and I will be behind you a thousand percent. I know Fordham is expensive, even with some scholarship money, but if it's what you decide, go for it.”</p><p>“I'll probably make a decision in the next few months.” She glanced over at her other half. “I know Blair loves Peekskill, but we wouldn't see as much of each other if I went to Langley. We're still talkin' it through.”</p><p>Rose nodded. “Nothing wrong with being thorough and getting it right. I know Blair will give you her honest opinion.”</p><p>“Honesty is the only way to go on this, Rose”, Blair agreed. “This will sound selfish, but it's really not, but I have a vested interest and stake in Jo's future. What's good for her, is good for me.”</p><p>Richard interrupted. “I hadn't heard you're a biker, Jo. I've never seen you with one.”</p><p>Jo frowned. “I got rid of my bike, Richard, when I ran away. Sold it in Des Moines. It's probably in a scrap pile now.”</p><p>“Both Dwight and I ride”, he noted. “You open your shop someday, call us. We can definitely steer some business your way.”</p><p>“You guys ride?” Jo's eyes lit up, Blair and Rose rolling their eyes at each other.</p><p>“One of my favorite things in life, Ms. Polniaczek”, Dwight said with a smirk.</p><p>For the next half hour, Jo and the two men gabbed about motorcycles, Rose and Blair looking on happily. Jo was starting to find her stride again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The visit lasted another ninety minutes, everyone thoroughly enjoying the gathering. For the first time since Jo's return, Rose was truly enthusiastic about Jo's future, and that included Blair as part of that future. She had never seen two people who were so connected as Blair and her daughter were. Despite lingering reservations about two women in an intimate relationship, Rose could see just how devoted they were to each other.</p><p>Dwight and Richard escorted the two girls out, Dwight noticing a small group of guys and girls nearby. He looked over at Jo. “Friendlies?”</p><p>Jo snorted. “In this neighborhood? Yeah, right. I do see Jesse there.”</p><p>“Great”, Blair noted, “they're walking this way.”</p><p>“Ah, it's a free country, let 'em walk this way.” Despite Jo's remark, Dwight and Richard kept a close eye as it seemed Jo wasn't getting in the car at the moment.</p><p>“Well, well, look whose back”, Jesse grinned. “What did I tell ya, Jo, about coming back here?”</p><p>“Free country, Jess”, Jo replied evenly. “Besides, Ma lives here, and I got every right to be here.” Shouldn't you be hanging out with Pauley?”</p><p>The toothy smile from Jo felt like a challenge to Jesse. Jo knew she had broken up with Pauley. Was this bitch just yanking her chain? Jesse stepped within about five feet of Jo. Dwight went to intervene, but Jo stopped her.</p><p>“You gonna tell me I ain't allowed to visit my own Ma?” Jo laughed. “I don't think you have the means to stop me.”</p><p>Jesse was now thoroughly thrown off by Jo's words. She took one more step toward Jo.</p><p>“Damn, Jess, you got enough perfume on you? You could cover the entire Bronx with that shit.”</p><p>Jesse had no idea what game Jo was playing, but she felt off balance enough that she didn't press further. “C'mon guys”, she said to those with her, “let's leave the lezzy love birds alone.” The group laughed as they trundled away.</p><p>Blair eyed Jo. “I can't believe she didn't push you further, like last time, Joey.”</p><p>“Yeah”, Jo replied, still looking at the people walking away. “Then again, with that much perfume on her, I'm glad that...”</p><p>Jo suddenly froze, her face looking questioningly at the retreating people. Then her eyes opened wide.</p><p>“Jo?” Blair saw Jo turn white as a sheet. “Joey, what is it?”</p><p>Jo moved quickly to the other side of the cars, where the retreating group could not see her. She staggered for a moment, then her knees buckled and gave way. She began retching and shaking, both Dwight and Richard moving next to her.</p><p>“Deep breaths, Jo”, Richard said, keeping the woman's hair out of her face. “Hey, Dwight, get me that unopened bottle of water in the glove compartment?”</p><p>“You got it, Richie.”</p><p>Dwight poured a little of the water on his kerchief, and once Jo was finished throwing up, he ran it across her forehead, then her cheeks and mouth. “You OK, Jo? What happened.”</p><p>Jo still felt light-headed, and she held up one hand to signal to the others to give her a few more moments. She then nodded, the two men moving away from where she had become sick. Dwight opened on of the rear doors, Jo sitting on the seat, her legs still outside, feet on the ground. Blair knelt in front of her, worry on her face.</p><p>“Honey, what is it? Why did you suddenly get sick.”</p><p>Jo took a few more cleansing breaths, just to make she she would no longer get sick. She looked down at Blair, her eyes dazed. “That perfume, Princess”, she said with fright. “I've smelled it before.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And I'd give up forever to touch you<br/>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br/>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<br/>And I don't want to go home right now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all I can taste is this moment<br/>And all I can breathe is your life<br/>And sooner or later, it's over<br/>I just don't wanna miss you tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I don't want the world to see me<br/>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br/>When everything's made to be broken<br/>I just want you to know who I am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iris, Goo Goo Dolls</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Jo indicated to Richard and Dwight that</b> she was good being driven home, not wanting to say anything while still in the neighborhood. When they were safely away, she opened up to Blair, the two security guards listening in.</p><p>“So what happened there Jo? You're scaring me. Does that type of perfume have a bad effect on you?”</p><p>“That ain't it, Princess. I don't have all the answers, but smelling that awful perfume triggered somethin' in me, and I'm not sure why yet.”</p><p>In the front seat, Richard and Dwight exchanged a look. “I don't know if I should bring this up, Ms. Polniaczek”, Richard stated, “but often, when we go through something traumatic, and can't remember, a certain smell or moment can trigger a memory. Is that possible?”</p><p>“Your assault?” Blair looked at Jo with horror.</p><p>Jo closed her eyes. She could still smell the perfume on her-she wasn't sure if it was literally still on her, or the smell had just permeated her senses. She let her mind wander for a few minutes. It wasn't like how it was portrayed in the movies-with sudden flashbacks, dancing before one's eyes, but more of a feeling...if she could just grasp it.</p><p>“Guys, we need to get home, like yesterday, and figure this out. Blair, can you call Doctor Matthews, and see if she's available.”</p><p>“Of course, Joey”, Blair said hurriedly. She then called her father and Dennis Levine. Before Jo even thought of going to the police, she wanted Jo to talk to them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Within two hours, Dr. Matthews, David, and Dennis were at the apartment, Dwight and Richard insisting they stay as well, Jo wanting them there. In the interim, after they had arrived home, Jo had pulled out a notebook and a pad of paper, jotting down vague images that had come to her mind.</p><p>Dennis had brought a recording device, and asked Jo for permission to use it, to document her thoughts. It wouldn't be used as a legal tool, but it would be useful.</p><p>“Jo, you can look at your notes if you want, but tell us what you first felt when smelling that perfume, and anything that's come to mind since?”</p><p>Jo recalled her immediate reaction when she recognized the smell: an overwhelming need to vomit, fear sweeping through her, although she wasn't sure why.</p><p>“After that, on the drive home, I had my eyes closed, and I could still smell the damn perfume, and I had the impression of something over my head, so that I couldn't see, and it felt like my mouth was taped closed.”</p><p>Dr. Matthews softly encouraged her. “Any other impressions, Jo?”</p><p>“I dunno, Dr. Matthews. I just got really scared after getting a sniff. It was like deja vu. I still can't put it all together.”</p><p>At that point, Jo had nothing else to offer. Dr. Matthews spoke up emphatically at that moment. “Jo, I suggest you go to your room and relax for a short while. I don't want any of us discussing this further with you, but I suggest the NYPD be called now to get a statement from Jo. I don't want to prejudice Jo one way or another about what's she's feeling.”</p><p>Dennis Levine readily agreed, at which point Blair escorted Jo into the bedroom, insisting Jo sleep for a while. Jo wasn't averse to the idea. When Blair returned, she took it upon herself to call the Police.</p><p>The six that remained in the room looked between each other. “Any chance it was Jesse that did this”, Blair ventured in a low voice.</p><p>Dr. Mathews shook her head. “Too soon to tell. Maybe it's coincidence, but from what the three of you told me”, she continued, looking at Blair and the security men, “her reaction was very intense.”</p><p>“Very intense”, Richard added. “I thought she was gonna pass out.”</p><p>“There's still too much we don't know”, Dennis offered, “and we'll let the police handle it from here, although I'm thinking Dr. Matthews here might have an opening to help Jo here?”</p><p>The doctor nodded, thinking the same thing. “It's triggered something, and something big. But it could be from her time on the run? We just don't know.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An hour later, the NYPD had arrived, and interviewed Jo, with Blair and her mother present in the room, the others being advised that it would be easiest on Jo that way. Dennis Levine gave his recording devise to the Officers, who promised to transcribe it for their own notes, then return the device to him.</p><p>The consensus among her friends and family was held by the police as well-it was nothing that they could arrest anyone for, but they also didn't dismiss it out of hand. One of the officers had had her own degree in psychology, and affirmed that this could be her memory of the event starting to assert itself, but for now, they couldn't do more than simply note what was going on for the case that had been opened.</p><p>The rest of the day went by uneventfully, but Jo was still troubled by the events that had transpired. Around 10pm, Blair came out of the bedroom, having just taken a shower, and in her pajamas, seeing Jo looking at nothing while sitting on the couch.</p><p>“A penny for your thoughts, Joey?”</p><p>Jo came out of her trance, and smiled at Blair. “I was just thinking, Princess, that I haven't touched any alcohol, not even a beer, since I've been back. But after today, it's tempting to take on a whole six-pack.”</p><p>Blair grabbed a blanket that was lounging on a recliner, brought it over to the couch, wrapping she and Jo in it. “You and me both, honey”, Blair said with weariness. “Why does it seem that, right when we start hitting our stride, something else comes up?”</p><p>“Oh, I dunno, blondie”, Jo said with a serious voice, “maybe it's my Polniaczek charm?”</p><p>She continued to look seriously at Blair, but slowly, Jo's face crumpled into a smile then a laugh, Blair joining her, the two falling into each other.</p><p>“God I'm so glad you've been able to keep your humor about you, Joey.”</p><p>“It's better to laugh than cry, Blair, that's for sure.”</p><p>Blair studied her girlfriend for a moment. “You really do want a beer, don't you?”</p><p>Jo shrugged. “It would sure taste good, but I swore off booze for at least a year-and you'll never see me drinking hard liquor ever again, babe. I just can't. If I ever do have anything, I'll stick with beer, maybe a glass of wine on special occasions. I can't go any further than that.”</p><p>“You've come a long way this past year, Jo”, Blair said lovingly, her eyes alight. “We've come a long way. It's been agonizing and heartbreaking at times, but also has made us both grow so much.”</p><p>“Not just this year, Princess”, Jo reminded her. “The five before that were hell for both of us in our own way. It still amazes me that it took me almost killin' myself for us to finally, completely find one another.”</p><p>Blair moved in softly, kissing Jo on the lips, both their eyes closing, thinking about all that had transpired over that period of time. “I know you'll never be completely over it, Joey-it's impossible to go through what you did and not have scars, but I love you more every day, and I'll share the burdens as well as the happiness with you.”</p><p>“God, I love you, Blair Warner”, Jo replied gently, her fingers tracing Blair's full, beautiful lips. “I can't even put it into words.”</p><p>Blair smiled. “Don't try, just put it in your kisses, okay?”</p><p>“Deal, blondie”, Jo grinned, capturing Blair's lips again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jo woke up in the middle of the night, screaming at the top of her lungs, Blair almost having a heart attack.</p><p>“<em>No! Don't do it! I can't go through it again! God, no!”</em></p><p>Blair tried to grab Jo, who was still asleep, even though she had shot up, Blair getting an elbow to her eye for her efforts, but not paying any heed to it, as she finally latched on to Jo.</p><p>“Jo! Joey! Honey, wake up, wake up!”</p><p>Blair finally came to, her breathing heavy and erratic, her eyes open in terror. “B...Blair? Oh, God...oh, God Almighty, Blair!” She collapsed into her lover's arms.</p><p>“Shh, I have you Joey, it was a nightmare. It's all good, I'm not going anywhere.” Blair alternated to running her hand through Jo's fine hair, and kissing her on the forehead and cheeks, as Jo slowly started to calm down. “Big breaths, Joey. Let yourself breathe slowly, I'm not going anywhere love.”</p><p>Blair finally felt Jo's tension leave her, the embrace from Blair reassuring her. “Joey, do you want me to get you a glass of water? I can...”</p><p>Jo stopped her, fear still in her eyes. “Not yet, Princess. In a few, maybe.” Jo took a deep, cleansing breath. Blair let a few more minutes go by.</p><p>“What happened, honey?” Jo could clearly see the worry in Blair's eyes. “Talk to me, love?”</p><p>Another cleansing breath, then she turned to Blair. “I was slugged from behind, then I was being kicked in the stomach, the ribs, my face. And I could smell the perfume again. That fuckin', stinkin' perfume! Someone held a syringe to my face, but...I can't tell who it was. And I felt the syringe break the skin...Oh, my God, Blair...”</p><p>Jo didn't cry, but Blair felt her shudder, Blair grabbing her tighter, kissing away the fear that still reflected in Jo's eyes. “You want me to get you that water now, baby?”</p><p>“Yeah”, Jo said, shuddering again. ”Oh, and bring that pen and paper? I wanna write this down.” Blair was only gone two minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to Jo.</p><p>Blair set the glass of water on Jo's nightstand. “Here ya go, love.”</p><p>“Thanks, Princess”, Jo said with a thin smile. “I'm sorry I woke you up like that. Glad you didn't have a stroke.”</p><p>Blair gave her own small smile. “I'm here for you, Joey. I'm fine. We can talk about this a little longer while you decompress.”</p><p>Blair led Jo out to the kitchen, and to the table. Jo looked like she needed just a little space, Blair wanting to give it to her. “Anything else you can tell me?”</p><p>“Yeah”, Jo said after a sip of the water, “I remember hitting the ground behind this car...it was either really dark blue or black, I couldn't tell, it was dark out”, Jo recounted, as if she were looking at the vehicle in question. “There was a bumper sticker of some sort on it, but if I knew what the sticker was, I've lost the image. I also...” Jo paused, thinking about the moment. “I also remember a huge dent on the right side of the rear bumper, there was some rust there as well.” She looked over at Blair and smirked. “Yeah, I know, I just described half the cars in the Northeast. Some help.”</p><p>Blair squeezed Jo's hand. “Another clue, perhaps. That perfume really triggered you, babe. I know Dr. Matthews and Dennis didn't want to start rumors around each other, but...”</p><p>“Yeah”, Jo finished the thought, which was common for them, “was it Jesse? I can't believe that, even now, but I have no idea, Blair.”</p><p>They moved to the couch, Blair throwing the blanket back on them. Before they had a chance to retire again to the bedroom, they both drifted off, no more nightmares haunting Jo for the remainder of the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jo had no more nightmares the rest of the weekend, the brunette able to enjoy a pleasant morning with her girlfriend in Central Park. Returning home around noon, a thought occurred to Jo.</p><p>“Blair, Jesse mentioned that she ain't dating Pauley no more. You heard her say that?”</p><p>“I did, and I say good for him”, she added with some acid in her tone.</p><p>“I agree, but that ain't what I'm driving at. Last time I checked, they were still dating. Ma never mentioned anything about them breaking up. And as weird as Jesse was acting, I wonder if Pauley has any clues?”</p><p>“We're not going there to ask him, Jo, I don't need you running into her again.”</p><p>“Why don't I call him? See if he's home? It's only about a half hour on the MTA from The Bronx to here. I wanna talk to him.”</p><p>“Fishing for some information?”</p><p>Jo shrugged. “Maybe. I mean, Jesse was acting like she knew I broke up with him, but he never told me.”</p><p>Blair threw up her hands in mock surrender. “Give him a call, Joey. It sure can't hurt to see if he knows anything.”</p><p>A half hour later, Pauley was on the MTA headed toward Manhattan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VII</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause I remember all the times I tried so hard<br/>And you laughed in my face 'cause you held the cards<br/>Don't care anymore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I really ain't bothered what you think o' me<br/>'Cause all I want out of you is just a let me be<br/>I don't care anymore<br/>Ya hear? I don't care no more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't care what you say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never did believe you much anyway<br/>I won't be there no more<br/>So get out of my way, let me by<br/>I got better things to do with my time<br/>I don't care anymore<br/>You hear? I don't care anymore<br/>I don't care no more<br/>You listenin'? I don't care no more!<br/>No more!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I Don't Car No More, Phil Collins</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Pauley arrived forty minutes later</b> after hopping on the subway, Jo meeting him at the door. Pauley and Jo had not spent much time together since her return. Jo felt that no doubt was the influence of her Uncle Sal. Pauley was making the effort to patch things up. With everything Jo had on her plate since returning, there just hadn't been the time.</p><p>She still greeted him with a brief hug.</p><p>“Come on in, Pauley”, Jo said evenly, the young man that was two years older than Jo looking around at the impressive apartment.</p><p>“Good to see you again Jo”, he said with a warm smile. <em>He's definitely trying, </em>Jo thought with an inward smile.</p><p>Blair appeared from the kitchen. “Pauley, can I get you anything to drink?”</p><p>“Hi, Blair”, he said, a little more tentatively. For some reason, Blair Warner scared the bejeebers out of Pauley, which Jo thought was a hoot.</p><p>“Got any Coke or Pepsi?”</p><p>“Pepsi is served her”, Blair said, making her own effort. “Come on into the kitchen and have a seat.”</p><p>Pauley kept looking around. “Nice place you two have here”, he said, impressed by the upscale apartment. “How have you two been.”</p><p>Blair brought over three cans of Pepsi, answering the man. “It's been going, Pauley. The last few weeks have been crazy.”</p><p>“I've got a lot to tell you, Pauley, but you have to make me a promise, right now, that this doesn't leave this room. This is important. You don't tell Sal, you don't tell none of your friends, you don't tell Jesse.”</p><p>Blair took a furtive glance at her partner. They had decided to bring up Jesse's name early to gauge what Pauley might now about what she had been up to. It got results right away.</p><p>“Uh, Jess and I broke up, Jo”, Pauley said with perfect honesty. “I thought you knew that.”</p><p>Jo did her best to look surprised. “It's news to me, pal. Last time I seen ya, you were having a lover's spat.”</p><p>“No, we broke up a couple weeks ago. I swore you knew.”</p><p>Jo shook her head. “First I've heard of it. Okay”, she said, taking a breath, “here's what's been going on, and ain't kiddin', you can't tell anyone.” Pauley just nodded.</p><p>Jo gave him the rundown, from the fight that morning with Blair, all the way through to her nightmares the other evening that had waken she and Blair. She did not mention how Jess's perfume had triggered some memories in her, nor that she and Blair had committed to each other.</p><p>Pauley turned as white as a ghost. “You mean you were beaten, tied up, and drugged? Jesus Christ”, he said, almost shaking.</p><p>“Yeah, it was not a lot of fun, Pauley”, Jo added. “And like I said, I've had what seems to be a few flashbacks, but I still can't remember anything of value. I was assaulted, Pauley”, Jo said coldly. “This is serious shit.”</p><p>“No fuckin' kidding”, Pauley said. Both Blair and Jo could see he was genuinely angry. “You won't even let me tell Sal? He may not be crazy about you two”, he added, pointing between them, “but he won't tolerate no shit like that.”</p><p>“No, Pauley”, Blair said firmly, but with an even voice. “Rose and Charlie know, and the police are handling it, but you've got eyes and ears in Jo's old neighborhood. We truly need to trust you on this.”</p><p>“I get it, Joey, Blair”, he said, although he wasn't happy about it. “Anyone else fucks with you-either of you, let me know, okay?”</p><p>“I can do that, Pauley”, Jo said with a smile.</p><p>Blair offered lunch to Jo's cousin, and he happily accepted, Jo telling Pauley a little about her possible plans for school and maybe opening a business, Pauley filling her in on his job and comings and goings. Pauley left promising to keep everything he heard to himself.</p><p>After he left, and Blair had closed the door behind him, they remained silent for a few moments, retiring to the living room. Once there, the talked softly...just in case Pauley was hanging out at the door.</p><p>“So, my barbarian”, Blair said, but her voice was deadly serious, “do you think he takes it to Jesse?”</p><p>Jo gave her lover a smile void of any humor. “If I know Pauley, yeah, he will. But I also know he'll get back to us if anything weird happens. ”She leaned in and kissed Blair, desperately needing a little reassurance at that time. They debated whether to tell the police, or Dennis, or anyone else, coming to the conclusion that they would wait, and see if anything developed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three Days Later, The Bronx</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pauley may not have been dating Jesse</strong> any longer, but they still thought of themselves as friends. They had been friends for years, although Pauley had never run with a gang like Jess and Jo once did. The two always had a hot/cold relationship, which, at the moment was lukewarm.</p><p>“Pauley”, Jess said, as the man was doing one of his favorite activities, shooting baskets. He had played Varsity ball in High School, and had been All-Conference one year, but like far too many kids, his grades hadn't cut it, so he never went to college. “Haven't seen ya in a few days. Work treating you OK?”</p><p>“Yeah, same shit, different day, Jess. The more things change, the more they stay the same.”</p><p>“Welcome to 'name that cliché', starring Pauley Polniaczek'.” Jesse laughed at her own humor.</p><p>“Very funny, you're another Jay Leno, girl.”</p><p>The played a few games of H-O-R-S-E and simply talked about nothing.</p><p>Jo had been right about Pauley, and the same thing had always applied to Jesse: both liked to talk, especially about things they thought no one else knew about.</p><p>“So how's your dyke cousin, Pauley?” She chuckled. “I haven't seen her around here in a while.”</p><p>“You really gotta call her that, Jesse? C'mon, maybe it ain't exactly normal, but it doesn't hurt you or me. Cut her some slack.”</p><p>“No way”, Jess said coldly. “I trusted her all my life, and she wasn't who I thought she was. She can take a flyin' leap.”</p><p>“For chrissake, Jesse”, he lamented, “she's been through a lot of shit, especially in the last week or two. Someone beat the shit outta her, and even shot her up with heroin. From what she told me the other day, she almost died.”</p><p>Jesse had no problem looking shocked, but it was for a different reason than the shock on Pauley's face. “She know who did it?”</p><p>“Nah”, Pauley said unevenly. ”She can't even remember what happened. It's driving her crazy. I think it's something like amnesia. They broke her ribs, gave her a concussion, she ended up in the ER.”</p><p>“Damn”, Jess said quietly. <em>Which means I'm in the clear right now, if the bitch can't remember who beat the hell outta her. She can't do shit to me. </em>Inside, Jesse was jumping for joy.</p><p>“I thought you told me late last week that you told her we'd broken up?”</p><p>That concerned Jesse. She <em>had</em> told Jo that, but Pauley didn't need to know. “Hell no, I haven't seen the dyke in weeks around here.”</p><p>“If you say so, Jesse, but maybe stay off her case for a while?”</p><p>“I can try”, Jesse said, meaning every word. She'd stay away from Jo Polniaczek from now on, if she could.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next evening, Jo woke up screaming again, as another nightmare had descended on her. Blair didn't have to wake her up this time, Jo did that herself, even though like the time before, it had scared Blair half to death.</p><p>When her breathing calmed, she immediately told Blair about the dream. “I saw a bumper sticker, actually two this time, Princess. One was a New York Rangers bumper sticker, just right of center, when looking at the rear bumper. The other one said 'Chicago Bulls, 1997 NBA Champions.' And it had New York plates, but I didn't see a number.”</p><p>“If this is legit Jo, I can't imagine many black or dark blue sedans with a Rangers sticker <em>and</em> a Chicago Bulls sticker on it.”</p><p>“I know what I saw, Blair”, Jo said with some anger, mis-interpreting what Blair had said.</p><p>“Joey, I wasn't saying you didn't see it”, Blair said apologetically, “but I meant that if it's really a flashback, it could be important.”</p><p>Jo subsided, angry that her temper had bitten her in the ass again. “I'm sorry, babe, but this stuff happens so random, asleep or awake. It's driving me nuts.”</p><p>“I know, love”, Blair said, putting a soft kiss on Jo's cheek. “Do like you've been doing, and write what you saw in that notebook. You can call the NYPD first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“How do you put up with a crazy broad like me, Princess?”</p><p>“It's called love, Jo”, Blair said, not skipping a beat. “Nothing but love.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>About a week later, on a Saturday, Jo had contracted a nasty cold and was very under the weather. Blair advised Jo she was going to run some errands, and do some grocery shopping for them while she was out. She called for a driver from Warner International to whisk her around. What she didn't tell Jo about was her first destination.</p><p>She had arranged to visit Rose and Charlie by herself. She had never met them without Jo since Jo's return, but she wanted to continue to make sure the lines of communication were open to them. Perhaps she would run into Pauley, and see if he had learned anything.</p><p>Charlie answered the door with a smile, even giving Blair a hug. The efforts that all four of them had made in putting the past behind them had begun to pay off. The acrimony of the past was being buried. Blair smiled into the hug.</p><p>“Good to see you, Blair. Sorry I haven't been around the last two times you and Jo visited together. Been getting a few long hauls.”</p><p>“No worries, Charlie”, Blair responded. “I know how much you love driving a rig. And from what you tell me, it pays pretty good.”</p><p>“It does, but you're right, I love the open road. Come on in, hon.”</p><p>Rose was in the living room, the woman smiling broadly at Blair, who gave Jo's mother a warm hug herself. “Not to be rude, Rose, but do you have any iced tea? My throat is dry as heck today.”</p><p>“Not rude at all, Blair”, Rose waved her off. “You're not getting what Jo's come down with, are you?”</p><p>“Bite your tongue, Rose”, Blair said with a chuckle. “I thought she was always just cranky. That girl gets sick, and she's like the Grinch.” Jo's parents laughed in understanding.</p><p>“Hey, she's your roomie, Warner. No one twisted your arm.” Charlie's eyes twinkled at her.</p><p>“Guilty as charged.” As Blair took a seat at the kitchen table, Rose placed the glass in front of her. “Oh, thank you so much, Rose.” She took a sip, closing her eyes with a smile. “How come my iced tea doesn't taste this good?”</p><p>“Oh, it's in the wrist, Blair”, Rose said with a straight face. Blair laughed loudly, the dry humor catching her off guard.</p><p>“I'll remember that, Rose”, Blair said, still giggling.</p><p>The settled in, then Blair began to update them. “Since Jo's been ill, we haven't had a real chance to update you, but a few things have happened.” Blair recounted Jo's latest nightmares, and the fact that since they had suspicions about Jesse, the had told Pauley the latest as well. That shocked Charlie.</p><p>“I love Pauley, everyone knows that, but he ain't gonna keep it to himself, Blair.”</p><p>She looked at the older man knowingly. “We're counting on that, Charlie.”</p><p>It too Charlie a moment, the Blair could see the light click on in his brain, and he mouthed a silent, “Oh”, indicating he got it.</p><p>“We didn't tell him about the images she's been seeing-she swears she can still smell that perfume. And we haven't mentioned to him about...about the status of Jo and I.”</p><p>“That I'm glad for, 'cause it would be over the whole neighborhood”, Rose noted. “That can wait.”</p><p>“It can”, Blair said with a nod. “Jo doesn't need any more headaches right now.”</p><p>Charlie studied Blair for a few moments. He could tell the stress of the last year had taken something out of the young blonde, but he also was certain she had grown and matured by leaps and bounds. What he saw more than anything when studying her was a dogged determination to make sure his daughter put her past behind her, and moved forward with her life.</p><p>“You've become quite the young lady, Blair”, Charlie said with genuine admiration. “I couldn't imagine saying this five years ago, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to Jo. You've helped restore her strength, her self-respect, and you haven't wavered once since she returned.”</p><p>Blair gave a small, grateful smile. “Thank you, Charlie”, she softly. “You'll never know how much that means to me. But remember”, she said sadly, “I did waver not to long ago, and I damn near lost her again.”</p><p>Rose moved her chair next to Blair's. “Honey, that was simply a misunderstanding, we all know that. But she's still here, Blair. She still loves you more than anything, and I know you feel the same. I'm convinced that my daughter is in good hands, and because of that, I consider you my daughter now as well.”</p><p>Blair cried into Rose's shoulder. Mrs. Garrett had always been a surrogate mother to her, and always would be, but having Jo's parents finally, completely accept her heart swell with pride and love. She knew her father felt the same way about Jo, and now the circle was complete. They had a united front to face the world.</p><p>“Thank you, Rose”, Blair sobbed softly. “Thank you so much.” She looked at Rose-was she like a mother-in-law now? Blair supposed she was. “I love the both of you so much. I'm so...grateful that you're standing with us.”</p><p>“We're family, Blair”, Charlie said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Family looks after each other.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Just as Blair was ready to depart, Blair's driver, an older man named Clint, knocked on the door, Charlie opening the door. “Blair? It's your driver, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Something wrong, Clint.”</p><p>“Ms. Warner, since you filled me in on the latest with Ms. Polniaczek, and asked me to keep my eyes open, well...you three need to get out here, but do so casually?”</p><p>Blair looked back at Charlie and Rose, who looked uncertain as well. “We can just make it look like we're sayin' goodbye. You were about ready to leave anyway.”</p><p>Blair nodded, a feeling of foreboding taking hold of her.</p><p>When the exited the apartment, the noticed Clint had pulled the car up close. “Guys”, he said, “just start saying your goodbyes, but when you get a chance, casually glance to the left of the car, about 10 O'clock."</p><p>Rose grasped Blair into a hug, turning the younger woman in the direction of where Clint had indicated to look. There were several cars there, so it took her a moment. Clint was right next to Blair, softly addressing her. “That black sedan, third from the left. Take a a look at the bumper, Ms. Warner.”</p><p>It took a minute for Blair's eyes to focus, then she prayed that her eyes didn't give away her horror. “Bulls; New York Rangers; damage to the right side of the bumper, with rust on it.”</p><p>She had almost mumbled the words. Rose hadn't caught it.</p><p>“What was that, Blair.”</p><p>She broke the embrace, smiling at Rose and Charlie, who had tensed up. Blair had slowly switched positions with Jo's parents, and told them where to look.</p><p>“Oh...my...God”, Rose said in terror, looking up at Blair, who simply held her eyes. “That's...”</p><p>“That's the car Jo keeps seeing in her flashbacks. Now, take a closer look at who's in the small group on the hood?” Blair turned to Clint. “Clint, do you have a pen and paper handy?”</p><p>“I'm way ahead of you, Blair”, he said, forgetting to call her Ms. Warner for the moment. He casually wrote down the license plate number, and the identifying bumper stickers, the dent, and the rust on the rear bumper.</p><p>He stood back up for a moment. “Ms. Warner, eyeballing it, I think that's a '91 or '92 Chrysler Fifth Avenue. I got the plate.”</p><p>Blair turned to Rose and Charlie. “I don't feel safe having you around.”</p><p>“Jesse hasn't seen you yet, Blair”, Rose noted.</p><p>“Let's not give her the chance. Get in before that group notices.”</p><p>“I think we do what she says, Rosie.”</p><p>“You guys are safe with me”, Clint said with a hard voice.</p><p>Moments later, the large sedan left the apartment complex, Clint on the phone to corporate security, Blair on the phone with her father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VIII</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, I won't back down<br/>No, I won't back down<br/>You can stand me up at the gates of hell<br/>But I won't back down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I'll stand my ground<br/>Won't be turned around<br/>And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down<br/>Gonna stand my ground</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I won't back down<br/>(I won't back down)<br/>Hey, baby, there ain't no easy way out<br/>(I won't back down)<br/>Hey, I will stand my ground<br/>And I won't back down</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I Won't Back Down, Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jo was not happy to hear the</strong> ruckus in the apartment. She had a temperature of 100, she had been coughing and dealing with a sore throat, and the unintelligible mixture of voice had her in an even worse mood. <em>I'm sick as a dog, and blondie wants to hold a party...</em></p><p>She put on her robe, and came out of the bedroom already yelling. “Goddammit, Blair, I'm sick as a dog, and you're holding a...”</p><p>Charlie and Rose looked at her daughter. Charlie couldn't resist tweaking her, despite what they had seen not long ago. “Hi honey, we're home!” Rose smacked him across the arm.</p><p>Jo turned to her girlfriend. “Blair, what the hell are Ma and Pa doing here? What's going on.”</p><p>“Sit down on the couch and wrap yourself up in a blanket, Jo. More company is on the way?”</p><p>“<em>Who</em>?”</p><p>“Daddy, Mr. Levine, and the Detective heading up your case from the NYPD.” The look in Blair's eyes was clear: <em>This is serious, Jo, just take it easy for a few minutes. </em>Jo understood the unspoken advice, and she grabbed the over-sized blanket, burrowing into it, Blair sitting next to her.</p><p>“You wanna catch this cold, dontcha Princess?”</p><p>Blair rolled her eyes. “No, I don't, but you'll want me close when we go over what happened.”</p><p>Within five minutes, three others had joined the gathering. The person heading up the investigation for the NYPD was Detective Madalyn Rosario. Jo and Blair had only met other officers who happened to be on duty when they had called before. When the detective introduced herself to Jo, Jo instinctively look at Blair.</p><p>“Ms. Warner”, the detective began, “have you updated Ms. Polniaczek?”</p><p>Blair shook her head. “We only arrived here ourselves a few minutes ago. If it's okay, I'd like to start now?” The detective nodded. For the next ten minutes, Blair recounted to Jo her clandestine visit to The Bronx, and that they had spotted a black sedan, with the bumper stickers on the rear, just as Jo had seen them in her flashback, as well as the damage to the right side of the bumper, as well as the rust on it.</p><p>“Jesus Christ”, Jo breathed, glad she was sitting on the couch, else her legs would have given way. “Why didn'tcha stay there, Princess?”</p><p>“Because Jesse and about seven others were gathered at the front of the vehicle. They didn't see us. Neither I or Clint felt good about leaving your parents there.”</p><p>Jo considered that. “Good idea, Blair, I probably had done the same.” Despite her cold, Jo needed Blair's closeness at the moment. “So you called David and the cops then?”</p><p>Detective Rosario spoke up. “That's correct, Jo”, she said less formally. “I've dispatched two cars over to The Bronx, and should be hearing from them shortly. With the description, and now a tag number, we have something to go on.”</p><p>“So it <em>was</em> Jesse's perfume that triggered me”, Jo said <em>sotto voce</em>. She hadn't realized she had spoken out loud.</p><p>“We can't be one hundred percent sure yet, Jo”, Detective Rosario continued, “but it'd be a damn crazy coincidence if someone else wearing the exact same perfume had accosted you. Ms. Messina is definitely the prime suspect.”</p><p>“You know”, she said to everyone, “Pauley told me that he could swear Jess told me that they had broken up, and that she was really pissed about it, and Pauley did say she blamed me because he chose family over her. But my God, would she <em>really</em> stoop this low?”</p><p>“Jo”, the detective noted, “the combination of her apparent dislike of your sexual orientation, combined with the fact that she feels your responsible for the termination of her romance? It's possible.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the detective received a call on her walkie that the two cars had arrived on the scene in The Bronx. The car was no longer there, and the officers stated that the few people they had spoken to seemed pretty spooked when asked about the vehicle. Jesse hadn't been on of those on the scene.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jesse and a couple of her friends had loaded up in the black sedan shortly after Blair had left without them knowing she had been there. They were over at a friend's in Brooklyn, telling her parents and some of her other friends where she'd be.</p><p>The group was simply having pizza and beer, enjoying a lazy weekend day. Although Jesse wasn't in a gang any longer, she had still bounced around from job to job over the years, nothing ever seeming to go her way. At one time, Jo Polniaczek had been her best friend, but Jo had changed when sent off to that snotty school in Peekskill, and meeting that blond bimbo, Blair Warner.</p><p>Jesse never admitted it to herself, but Jo's academic and athletic success at Eastland, then at Langley, had made her terribly jealous of her former boss in the Young Diablos. Jo had never held it above Jesse, but the latter felt that Jo was now far better than her, and didn't need her old neighborhood or the street gang any longer.</p><p>She had suspected for year years that Jo was a lesbian, the thing with Gloria sticking out like a sore thumb, but she had ignored it. In her part of The Bronx, however, the strange concoction of being in a gang, and the strong presences of a very traditional Catholic upbringing had made most people there homophobic. When Jo's parents had outed her, Jesse had no problems telling Jo to fuck off.</p><p>Jo had left for five years, no one knowing where she was. Jesse truly didn't care what happened to her former friend. Out of sight, out of mind was how she felt about it. When Jo had returned, it had set off something raw and unforgiving in Jesse Messina. Her hatred of what Jo had become-and who she loved-had finally convinced her that maybe throwing a big scare into Jo might bring her around. She didn't regret the assault she and her friends had carried out on her, although even she felt a little guilty about the heroin part.</p><p>Jo was hardly on her mind at the moment, as she and her friends were having fun chowing down pizza, drinking beer, and listening to music.</p><p>About an hour after arriving, the phone in the apartment they were visiting rang, the friend who lived there answering it. “Hey Jesse”, the other woman said, “It's Mario, he want's to talk to you.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, but took the call. She didn't wait for her friend to speak first. “I told you you shoulda come over with us, Mario, but no, you wouldn't listen”, she said playfully.</p><p>“Jesse, will you shut the fuck up”, the man on the phone said in a hard, hurried voice. “We're in deep shit, girl.”</p><p>“What are you talkin' about, dude?”</p><p>“The cops were over hear a short time ago. They was askin' about Sandra's car, even had info on the bumper stickers and all. I think the cops are on to what...” He judiciously didn't say more.</p><p>“Holy fuck”, Jesse breathed. “I was wonderin' why our...friend hadn't said anything to me when I saw her recently, but then Pauley told me that she didn't know who had done it. She musta pieced it together.”</p><p>Five minutes later, Jesse, her friend Sandra that owned the care, and three others that had made the trip to Brooklyn, had piled back in the car, and were trying to figure out what to do with the damn thing, and how they'd get back to The Bronx.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Jesse was talking on the phone, the NYPD sent out an APB to all their units and stations, and to other law enforcement agencies in the area:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From: New York City Police Department</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: All area Law Enforcement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All Points Bulletin for the following vehicle: dark blue, 1991 Chrysler Fifth Avenue, New York Plates OJU-1903. Registered to Sandra Scalise. Vehicle has a 1997 Chicago Bulls World Champions bumper sticker on the right of the rear bumper, and a New York Rangers bumper sticker center left of the bumper. Bumper has damage and rusting. Possible occupants include the owner and subject Jessica Messina. Vehicle and occupants are Of Interest in a recent assault in New York City. Approach with caution, although subjects are not believed to be armed.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jo had insisted on sleeping in the guest bedroom while she was sick. She didn't want to give Blair what she had, and although it meant a few nights of restless sleep for both of them, both felt it was the right idea. They had become so accustomed to sleeping together that on rare nights like those when Jo was sick, each felt the absence of the other in their arms, or when spooning, or waking up with legs and arms tangled. Since they began to sleep together, both had, for the most part, had the best sleep of their lives.</p><p>Jo was sleeping in, as she really needed the rest. She usually didn't like to dawdle in bed in the morning, but her body had been worn out by the bug she had. Blair had taken the day off, but as usual, she made sure she had plenty of her work with her at home so she wouldn't fall behind.</p><p>Jo wandered in about 9am, Blair sitting at the kitchen table going over some reports. She smiled up at her lover. “'Mornin' sunshine, how you feeling?”</p><p>Despite still being tired, Jo smiled. “I'm actually feeling better, Princess. That's the best night's sleep I've had since I came down with this crap.” She kissed Blair on top of the head, still not convinced the bug was gone. “Not as good as I sleep when I'm next to you, but not too bad.”</p><p>“You look better this morning, Joey”, Blair said, appraising the other woman. “You've got some color back in your face. Maybe by tomorrow night, you can sleep with me?”</p><p>“Maybe by tonight if I have any say about it”, she teased the blonde. “But I get it. I really don't want you to get this, babe.” Jo poured a cup of coffee, and, on reflection, refilled Blair's cup as well. “Watcha working on?”</p><p>“Just some quarterly reports. I do enjoy my job, hon, but the paperwork is endless.”</p><p>“I keep hearing that these computers are gonna get smaller and smaller, and that a lot of business will go from being on paper to being on the computer.”</p><p>“We're in the process of purchasing an IBM mainframe, as they call it”, Blair explained. “By 2000, everything will be stored on computers. Right now, about eighty percent of what we do is on computers. The technology is moving so damn fast. I'm excited about it.”</p><p>“Well, I do like when you're excited, Princess”, Jo said with a wink, raising her coffee cup.” She took a satisfying sip. “Any word about that car this morning?”</p><p>“Not a peep”, Blair said with some ruefulness. “I was hoping with all that information, it would just turn up.”</p><p>“Still like finding a needle in the haystack, Blair. It'll turn up. I'm starting to feel better about all this.”</p><p>“I'm so proud how far you've come Joey, but don't you sometimes feel that every time things seem to get better, something comes up and bites us in the ass?”</p><p>“Maybe”, Jo said offhandedly. “But look at it this way, love, this year could have been much worse that it was. I know I'm not all the way back, but when I remember where I was a year ago, I really feel blessed. And I can really start looking forward to our future.”</p><p>Blair smiled at her lady. “<em>Our future? </em>God, Jo, do you know how wonderful that sounds? Just over a year ago, I was certain I'd never see you again”, she said, trying to keep her emotions steady, “and now? Now, we're getting closer to being able to plan a life together.”</p><p>“I owe so much to you, Blair”, Jo said, tearing up a little. “I owe <em>everything</em> to you, babe. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me.”</p><p>“I want you forever, Joey”, Blair said with feeling. “And I agree, I think we're clearing all the uncertainty. I love you so much.”</p><p>Jo smiled, wishing she could kiss Blair right then, but not wanting to get her sit. “Right back atcha, babe”, she said, blowing her a kiss instead. “If we can just get past this crazy stuff, then the world will need to look out for us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just a small town girl<br/>Livin' in a lonely world<br/>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just a city boy<br/>Born and raised in South Detroit<br/>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A singer in a smoky room<br/>The smell of wine and cheap perfume<br/>For a smile they can share the night<br/>It goes on and on, and on, and on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strangers, waitin'<br/>Up and down the boulevard<br/>Their shadows<br/>Searchin' in the night<br/>Streetlights, people<br/>Livin' just to find emotion<br/>Hidin' somewhere in the night</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't Stop Believin', Journey</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Jesse and her friend Sandra had </b>stayed the night at another friend's house in Queens, the car parked well out of sight for the evening. They discussed dumping the car, then taking a cab back to The Bronx.</p><p>“We can't just dump it, Sandy”, Jesse pointed out. "We have to get it junked. If we just park it and leave, they'll eventually find it.”</p><p>“Where the hell do we go to get it junked? From what my cousin told me, and he's had a few cars that he turned in to be junked, it usually takes at least a few days for a scrapyard to tear it apart. You know, first-come, first-serve.”</p><p>“I've got a friend from the Diablos years ago, whose brother runs a junk yard. I bet if I call her, she could arrange for her brother to scrap it immediately.”</p><p>“It's in The Bronx, right?” Sandy didn't like that. “I'd rather hide it here and find a way home.”</p><p>Jesse ran a hand through her black hair. “Does us no good. Look we drove for a couple hours last night, and no one stopped us. It don't take long to get back to The Bronx.”</p><p>Jesse called her old friend, who agreed to pass on the request to her brother, while she and Sandra headed back toward The Bronx. Unfortunately, it was 9am on a Thursday morning, and they knew traffic would be bumper-to-bumper, so they decided to wait a few hours before heading out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Blair did her level-best to concentrate on her work at the Warner Tower, and for the most part, she was succeeding. It would be a little white lie if she didn't admit that she wanted that black car and Jesse to be found. If she and Jo could get this behind them, both felt they could truly look to their future. They had been tied up in the past for the last year, dealing with Jo's recovery. Now, there seemed to be light at the end of the tunnel.</p><p><em>I just hope it's not a freight train, </em>Blair thought sardonically.</p><p>Jo had indicated to Blair the night before that she was going to do a little grocery shopping. Their cupboards weren't empty, but they were low on coffee, needed some milk and a few other items. Jo did that before her appointment with Dr. Matthews. By mid-day, she was taking a brisk walk in Central Park, enjoying the scenery and the other people making use of the iconic location.</p><p>Jo had a large smile on her face. Despite the recent unpleasantness with her assault, Jo could feel in her bones that things were looking up. If they could get beyond this thing, especially before the first anniversary of her return to New York, so and Blair could finally start concentrating on building a life, not just getting through the rehab.</p><p>As soon as this situation did clear, Jo would sit down with Blair, and lay out what she wanted to do. Despite the offer to return to Langley, Jo had decided against that because of the commute. She had decided to take business courses at Fordham, and, maybe in a year, lay out the groundwork for starting her own motorcycle business.</p><p>She had stopped a a shop on the fringes of the part, buying a large pretzel and a lemonade, then sat against a tree. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the light breeze wafting through the park. She let her mind wander back to where she was a year ago: in San Diego, feeling that being a bum was what she would be until she died-and would probably die younger because of what she was doing. She had little hope, and a boatload of resentments from the past.</p><p>Today, almost a year later, she had gone through a year without voluntarily shooting up, or having a drink. She had regained her weight, her muscle tone, and her athletic figure, and most importantly, her mind was much clearer, and she no longer needed Blair to run interference for her in her everyday life. Her pride was back, as was her determination to live a productive life.</p><p>Jo also thought of a conversation the two of them had had not long ago, about getting rings for each other to signify their long-term commitment to each other. A smile crossed her face at that moment. She finished off her pretzel and drink, then headed back toward their apartment. She didn't go home, but instead she visited a few jewelry stores, just to get some ideas.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Just before noon, Sandra and Jesse left their friend's home in Queens, to begin the drive back. From where they were, to where they were going, would take about twenty-five minutes in good traffic. Both were more than a little nervous.</p><p>To get back to the Bronx, they first jumped westbound on Interstate 495, then headed northwest on New York Highway 25. From there they would then merge on to I-278, across the East River, then finally getting on the Bronx River Parkway, then from there it was only a few minutes to the junkyard.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Officer Stephanie Robinson of the NYPD had spent the morning in Bedford-Stuyvesant on some Precinct business, then was schedule to head to Yonkers to meet with her Captain at a training session. Heading north on I-278, Officer Robinson noted that the traffic seemed a little lighter than normal for a Thursday. She had patrolled this very area more than a few times in her thirteen years with the NYPD. Nothing unusual seemed to be happening around her.</p><p>She was just south of the New York 25 Interchanged, when a vehicle merged onto the Interstate from Route 25. She didn't pay it much notice at first, as it look like any one of a gazillion cars that traversed these roads every day.</p><p>Then she caught the unusual bumper sticker-Chicago Bulls, 1997 World Champions. She had read the APB, and this car matched-the two bumper stickers, the damage to the rear bumper, the license plate number. She keyed her radio to dispatch.</p><p>“Dispatch, Unit 3704, northbound on the 278 at New York 25. Car matching the description of vehicle in in APB NY-3376. Dark blue, '91 Chrysler Fifth Avenue, rear bumper stickers and damage to rear bumper match description. Over.”</p><p>“<em>3704, dispatching another unit currently headed northwest on Hoyt Avenue to assist. Their ETA to 278 is two minutes.”</em></p><p><em>OK, </em>Officer Robinson calculated, <em>that's about three minutes away. Should be good timing. </em>She didn't approach the vehicle, and stayed one lane over. She didn't want to spook the driver.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sandy looked in her rear-view. “Cop on my left”, she said nervously.</p><p>“They doing anything?”</p><p>Sandy shook her head, looking over at Jesse. “Nope just driving along. No lights or anything.”</p><p>“I don't think they have a clue about us, to be honest”, Jesse said with confidence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>3074, Unit 1505”, </em>Officer Robinson heard the call, “<em>merging onto 278 north, will wait for you here.”</em></p><p>“1505, 3074, copy that. ETA about two minutes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sandy's car was nearing the Robert F. Kennedy Bridge, which was a Toll bridge. Like most people living in the area, it was almost impossible to avoid tolls at some point, so like many, she had taken advantage of the EZ-Pass system, that had gone online two years earlier, that let you travel thorough any toll without slowing down to pay. It had been a godsend to people in the area.</p><p>Looking out her passenger-side window, Jesse saw another police cruiser parked on the side of the road, the cop inside, looking down, not paying attention to anything. Jesse didn't comment. <em>Probably has a donut and is gonna eat it there, </em>she thought with a smirk.</p><p>Sandy had been keeping an eye on the cruiser behind them, but they didn't seem to be in any hurry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Officer Robinson noted cruiser 1505 on the side of the road as she passed him. “1505, 3074, just passed you, copy?”</p><p>“<em>Copy, 3074, coming in behind you. Out.”</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Officer Robinson noted the other cruiser waited a few extra beats before pulling out, simply to look like they weren't merging onto the road for any specific reason. They wouldn't make any move crossing the RFK Bridge.</p><p>“1505, 3074, move to intercept at the 278/87 split, no lights until that time, copy?”</p><p>“<em>3074 copies, no lights until the split.”</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Neither Sandy nor Jesse had noticed the second police cruiser pulling back out into traffic. The traffic always was a little heavier over the Toll bridge, but would start to thin out soon enough. Both of the young women began to relax.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Officer Robinson saw Randall Island's Park come into view, with it's plethora of baseball diamonds, she noted that 1505 had deftly moved directly behind her. <em>Definitely no green rookie, </em>she grinned to herself.</p><p>They were just short of the 278/87 split.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As expected, about half the traffic veered off I-278 and onto I-87 which headed north to White Plains. Sandy merged over one lane, as 278 would soon veer due east, and shortly after that, she would have to stay on the right to get on I-95 north.</p><p>She completed the one-lane merge right at the 278/87 split.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The moment Officer Robinson was at the split, the other cruiser nimbly moved in beside her. No call was made, but she glanced over at the male officer in the other car, and they nodded.</p><p>At the same moment, their flashing lights turned on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Holy Shit!” Sandra scream the words, sending Jesse looking around. She saw it, too.</p><p>“Goddammit, they're been playing possum with us the whole fuckin' time”, Jesse raged. “What do we do now?”</p><p>Sandra wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, and, like Jesse, she often reacted on emotion and instinct rather than reason. Both being former gang members, it was second nature within them to avoid cops.</p><p>Sandy sped up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Dispatch”, Officer Robinson said with some urgency, “3074, headed east on 278, subject vehicle has increased speed. Our lights are on.”</p><p>A moment later, the female voice at dispatch responded. “<em>Attention all units in the vicinity of 278/95 split, assist units pursuing vehicle wanted in recent APB. Suspect vehicle is increasing speed.”</em></p><p>Robinson saw the car merge over to the right.</p><p>“3074, all units, suspect vehicle merging on to 95 north, still increasing speed.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sandy and Jesse had been arguing about what they were doing. “You know if they catch us, we're gonna go into the slammer for kidnapping and attempted murder, don't you, Messina?”</p><p>“I didn't try to kill the dyke”, Jess protested, “just teach her a lesson.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you spilled that dope on the back seat and rear floor. They can trace that shit.”</p><p>Jesse hadn't thought of that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Vehicle north on 95, estimated speed 96.” Robinson had a bad feeling that this would end in tragedy. Another cruiser had just joined them, all three staying back a bit, but still in pursuit of the vehicle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sandy was keeping on 95 north, knowing it was the best alternative. Traffic had picked up again, which had forced her to brake her vehicle somewhat. Looking in her side-view and rear-view mirrors, she noticed there were three cops back there, still playing it cool, but with their lights flashing.</p><p>“I'm getting sick of this damned traffic”, she growled. She was pinned onto the far right lane, behind an eighteen-wheeler, and no room to merge left. The police were slowly gaining on her.<br/><br/>“Fuck this shit”, she said loudly, taking one more peak behind her, then swinging the vehicle into the shoulder.</p><p>Before she was all the way over, she heard Jesse give a terrified scream.</p><p>There was a disabled vehicle directly in front of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Officer Robinson heard, bud didn't see the impact, as the semi was blocking her view, but she knew what had happened, and she quickly closed her eyes in grief. Suspect or not, she knew that, as fast as the vehicle was going, the occupants inside didn't have a chance.</p><p>She raced on by, slowing down, but keeping her lights on. “Dispatch”, she said sadly, “suspect merged onto the shoulder and impacted a disabled vehicle. Send any available units and EMT, just north of Hutchinson River Parkway.”</p><p>She didn't hear the response from Dispatch. Ten minutes later, she and the other two cruisers had circled back around and were at the accident scene. There was no doubt that no one could have survived such a collision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>When your day is long<br/>And the night, the night is yours alone<br/>When you're sure you've had enough<br/>Of this life, well hang on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't let yourself go<br/>'Cause everybody cries<br/>Everybody hurts sometimes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everybody Hurts, REM </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Dennis Levine, Vice-President of </b>Corporate Security at Warner International was in his office. It was around 3pm, most of his business wrapped up for a day. Even though Jo Polniaczek wasn't an employee of Warner International, her roommate was a Vice-President in the company, and so any business that involved Jo, also involved Blair Warner. Besides, the CEO thought of Jo as family, and David protected his family.</p><p>He was finishing up some log entries in his desktop computer, when his phone rang.</p><p>“Levine”, he said evenly.</p><p>“Mr. Levine”, a professional female voice replied on the other line, “This is Detective Rosario of the NYPD.”</p><p>“How can I help you, Detective? I'm assuming this has to do with the Polniaczek case?”</p><p>“Yes, it does, sir.” He noted the sadness in her voice. “There's been a serious development.”</p><p>Five minutes later, he was on the phone with David Warner, who immediately dispatched a company car to pick up Jo, and bring her to Warner Tower. He wouldn't call for Blair until Jo arrived. David made sure it was Richard and Dwight who fetched Jo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jo had been home for about thirty minutes, had taken a quick shower and was about to cook some Ramen soup for lunch, when the intercom for their apartment off.</p><p>“Yeah, this is Jo!”</p><p>“Ms. Polniaczek”, the voice responded, “it's Dwight.”</p><p>Immediately Jo froze. “Dwight, is something wrong. Is it Blair?”</p><p>“As far as I know Blair is fine, but Mr. Warner has requested your presences at his office immediately.”</p><p>“Dwight, give me about two minutes and I'll be down.”</p><p>She arrived, Dwight quickly escorting her into the vehicle.</p><p>“Hey Richard”, Jo said. These two men had become good friends, almost family, and she knew their presence here wasn't a coincidence. “You have no idea what's going on?”</p><p>Richard, who was driving, shook his head. “Not a clue, Jo. We were simply told to come and get you. Honest.”</p><p>“Fair enough”, Jo said, still wondering what the hell was up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Richard parked the vehicle in the secure underground garage for company vehicles, and within minutes, they were heading up to of of the top floors of the seventy-five story building, where David Warner's mammoth office was located. When she was escorted in, she saw that Blair was already there.</p><p>The blonde rose and went over to Jo, kissing her softly on the lips. “Jo, do you know what's going on?”</p><p>“Not a clue, babe”, Jo said, as perplexed as her girlfriend. “Where's your dad?”</p><p>“He and Mr. Levine are on a call in a nearby room. They said they'd be here shortly.”</p><p>Richard and Dwight stayed with the two women as they waited.</p><p>“This is fuckin' strange”, Jo noted, Blair giving her a warning glance for her language. “I'm sure it has to do with the case. Maybe they found the car?”</p><p>“One can hope”, Blair said impatiently. “I just want to get this stuff behind us.”</p><p>“And look to the future”, Jo finished with a soft smile.</p><p>“Yeah, look to <em>our</em> future.”</p><p>Within five minutes, both David and Dennis were in the room, David indicating that the two security guards should stay. After greeting both the girls, he and Dennis sat down.</p><p>“Daddy, what's going on? Why the cloak and dagger?”</p><p>“We're sorry Princess, Jo, but Dennis and I had to take a few calls to verify some information that came our way about an hour ago. We wanted to make sure we had it right.”</p><p>“What's going on, Mr. Warner?” Jo leaned forward in her chair.</p><p>He looked at the young woman he had become so fond of, knowing that she would take this hard. “Jo, in the past two hours or so, a patrol car spotted the Fifth Avenue. A positive ID was made of the vehicle. The cruiser called for backup, and they followed the vehicle as it headed from Brooklyn toward The Bronx.</p><p>“To make a long story short, when the police turned on their lights, whoever was driving decided it was better to run than stop, so they accelerated. About five minutes after that, in heavy traffic, the vehicle merged onto the shoulder, to go around a semi, and...there was a disabled vehicle on the should.”</p><p>“Oh my God”, Blair whispered in horror. “How fast were they going?”</p><p>“According to the police”, Dennis said, looking down at his notes, “they were traveling about eighty.”</p><p>Jo's body almost collapsed in her chair, Blair not doing much better. Dwight and Richard moved close to them if they needed any support.</p><p>“Do they know who was in the car”, Jo asked, really not wanting to know.</p><p>Dennis handled that, shaking his head sadly. “No, positive ID hasn't been made yet, and of course, the names won't be released until next-of-kin are notified, but it's pretty certain that one of the two people in the car was Jesse. Two others in the disabled vehicle were also killed.”</p><p>Despite the fact that Jesse and Jo had not been friends for six years now, knowing that Jesse was dead hit Jo hard, as she immediately broke down into uncontrollable sobs, Blair and Dwight coming to her aid. Blair left her chairs and got on her knees in front of Jo, Jo reaching down and tightly hugging her lover.</p><p>“She was my friend for so long, Princess”, Jo wailed. “We grew up together. What the fuck happened to her along the way. Oh my God!”</p><p>The others were silent as Jo and Blair struggled to comprehend the news, Richard leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later with cold plastic bottles of water, and some Excedrin if needed for the two women. David and Dennis couldn't raise their eyes.</p><p>“I won't say it's okay, Joey, because it's not. It's so damn tragic and unfair, but try to hold on to the good moments you two had. And I'm right here for you, my love. Lean on me, honey.”</p><p>Jo cried for a good half hour, no one in the room begrudging her the emotional display. When she was cried out, Dwight handed her a clean kerchief, Jo wiping her eyes and her cheeks, finally looking over at David and Dennis.</p><p>“I know now she did that to me, but God...does it make any sense for me to cry like that? I mean, she really ended up an enemy.”</p><p>This time David rose, taking a knee in front of Jo, grabbing her hands. “Jo, the most painful thing to go through is seeing a friend become an enemy. Obviously, you and Jesse were close at one time-you grew up together. Despite what Jesse became, it's still going to hurt like hell knowing how her life ended. Don't be ashamed of that.”</p><p>Jo bent down and gave David a hug, Blair softly smiling as she looked on.</p><p>“Will you tell me when the ID's are confirmed? I think I'll need the closure.”</p><p>“Of course, Jo”, David said gently, as he stood back up. “Why don't you two let Dwight and Richard drive you home. Maybe I'll call Edna and Dorothy and have them come spend some time with you tonight?”</p><p>“Thanks, Daddy”, Blair said gratefully, “I think that's a wonderful idea.” Blair coaxed Jo off her chair, taking the brunette gently and lovingly into her arms. “I love you, Joey. I'm always by your side.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Princess, so damn much”, she said with a few more sobs. “Let's go home?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mrs. Garrett and Dorothy were over within two hours, their former house mother insisting that Blair and Jo relax, while she and Tootie prepared a light meal. Jo was listless, still having trouble dealing with the events of the day.</p><p>Edna and Tootie fixed up a garden salad with light Italian dressing, along with some lightly breaded catfish, and some mixed vegetables. No one had a great appetite, but the talked lightly through the meal, Jo feeling better after having a meal cooked by Mrs. G.</p><p>Blair and Jo insisted on cleaning the table afterward, and washing the dishes, then they joined the other two in the living room, a glass of Merlot with each woman, with Jo being the exception. She settled for a Pepsi. As usual, Blair and Jo were sitting close to each other.</p><p>“I still wonder what changed Jesse”, Jo mused out loud. “I mean, she wasn't a bad kid growing up, but I woulda never figured she'd do something like this...God.”</p><p>“Maybe the problem is she <em>didn't</em> change, Jo”, Tootie offered. “Most people when they start to grow up, adjust their thinking about the world, but as you said, that neighborhood has always had a problem with gays and lesbians, and it sounds like Jesse didn't grow out of it.”</p><p>Jo considered her friend's words. “Maybe you're right, Tootie. Lord knows, I've changed a lot in six years, not all of it good, obviously, but it also gave me a new perspective on life, and I see life as so much more precious now than I did when I was gone.”</p><p>“That's what Dorothy meant by growing up, Joey”, Blair added. “If you hadn't changed, you'd probably still be wandering the country, or worse. It took you a while, but you got it.”</p><p>“And I never want to let it go now, Princess”, she said softly, looking right into Blair's eyes. The other two didn't miss the double meaning of that phrase.</p><p>A few moments later, the intercom. Blair answered it.</p><p>“Blair, it's Rose and Charlie, can we come up.”</p><p>Jo almost kicked herself. “Christ, I've been in such a funk that I didn't call Ma and Pa.”</p><p>In a few moments, her parents were at the door, the look on their faces indicating that they knew what was going on. They wrapped Jo and Blair up in supportive hugs.</p><p>Sitting down, Jo was questioning them right away. “How much do you two know?”</p><p>“We saw a report on the news about the accident, and that that car was involved”, Charlie informed them. “Pauley saw it, too, and called Jesse's parents. They haven't heard from Jesse in two days, and well, they fear she was in there.”</p><p>“So we knew where we needed to be”, Rose added.</p><p>“We don't know if it's Jess yet, Ma”, Jo objected, but her heart wasn't in it. “Despite how Jess has treated me since before I left, I didn't want any of this to happen.”</p><p>“We all know that, Jo”, Edna Garrett added. “It's so tragic, I can't even imagine what her parents are going through.”</p><p>Rose and Charlie were offered and accepted their own glass of wine. Everyone relaxed as the evening wore on, turning to lighter subjects, Edna and Dorothy giving them an update on what was going on in their lives.</p><p>Around 10pm, they received a call from Dennis Levine. Jesse had been identified as one of the four people killed in the accident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Morning has broken</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like the first morning</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Blackbird has spoken</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like the first bird</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Praise for the singing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Praise for the morning</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Praise for them springing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fresh from the word</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweet the rain's new fall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sunlit from Heaven</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like the first dewfall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>On the first grass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Praise for the sweetness</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Of the wet garden</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sprung in completeness</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Where His feet pass</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Morning Has Broken, Cat Stevens</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Six Weeks Later</p><p> </p><p><b>The trauma of the last few weeks </b>finally died down. Forensics had gone over the demolished car, and traces of heroin were found in on the back seat and carpet. No further investigation would take place, but the conventional wisdom was that Jesse Messina had been behind the attack on Jo. Jo was content to let that incident, and to let Jesse, both rest in peace.</p><p>The anniversary , of Jo's return was a few days away, and Blair had been busy planning a large celebration in Jo's honor. It would be held at The Palm, with Blair hosting it, and David, Rose, Charlie, Edna, Dorothy, Natalie, Dr. Jennings, Dr. Matthews-as well as Richard and Dwight in attendance. Jo knew about the party, and even actively helped plan it.</p><p>Two days before the celebration, Blair and Jo were at home on a Thursday night. That day, at Jo's behest, they had gone shopping at a couple of stores, picking out outfits for the get-together, as well as two other items that they wanted for the festivities. It wasn't to be a formal affair, but at The Palm, one dressed nicely.</p><p>Later that evening, lying in bed, they talked about the day and upcoming events.</p><p>“You said that Monday morning you're going into Fordham to register for classes?”</p><p>Jo was holding Blair against her chest, her arms around the blonde. “Yeah, it's only six weeks until the winter semester starts, and I can't dawdle any more about it.”</p><p>“And the scholarships are in place?” Blair had her eyes closed peacefully, enjoying the feel of her girlfriend behind her.</p><p>“Yep, they're all set. We need to drive up to Langley before Christmas and visit Dean Carruthers, and thank her for her help. I feel kinda bad not going to Langley, but it'd be a pain in the butt doing that commute every day.”</p><p>“I know, but you're right”, Blair agreed. “I think we get her a nice Christmas present for all she's done for you.”</p><p>“She's done it for us, honey”, Blair reminded her. “Believe me, she knows we come as a team.” Both of them giggled, Blair sitting up turning for Jo. “And on this team, I'm your biggest fan.” She gave Jo a sultry kiss, slipping her tongue into Jo's mouth.</p><p>“Yay, team”, Jo mumbled through the kiss, making Blair laugh loudly, breaking the bit of romance, Jo joining her. They lightly tussled in the bed, Jo pinning Blair below her, a look of desire in her eyes.</p><p>Blair felt it, too, but they had made an agreement a few days ago. “Not yet, Joey”, Blair breathed heavily, Jo claiming her lips in another hot kiss. “We've got that deal. And it won't be long now, baby.”</p><p>“I know”, Jo moaned, still nibbling at lair's lips, her jaw, her earlobe, “but God, I want you so bad Princess. But it's gonna make it that much more sweet if we wait-but it still sucks.”</p><p>Blair snorted in laughter. “That's a word that'll flush passion down the drain, Joanna Marie.”</p><p>“Oh, I dunno, blondie”, Jo replied wickedly, “it depends on the context.”</p><p>“Don't...say anymore, Joey”, Blair pleaded, “or else I might just have to cancel the deal we made.” Blair reached up and touched Jo's cheek.</p><p>“Might be worth it, babe”, Jo said, leaning in for one more sweet kiss. “But if you'd stop attacking me like this, I wouldn't be so hot about it.”</p><p>It took Blair a moment to understand what Jo had said. “<em>Me”, </em>Blair squeaked, shock on her face. “I didn't attack, you...what are you...” Jo howled watching Blair's discomfiture, thinking it the funniest thing she had ever seen. “There's no way”, Blair continued. “You know...oh, what the hell”, Blair finally surrendered, “kiss me you barbarian!”</p><p>“At your service, blondie!” They kissed for about another fifteen minutes, then drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Friday Afternoon</p><p> </p><p>Jo, Blair, Tootie, and Mrs. Garrett were at Newark International Airport, anxiously waiting for a United Airlines 757 to taxi to the gate. A member of their family was coming home for a few days.</p><p>The plane parked, the Jetway was extended, and a few minutes later, they saw the exuberant, twinkling eyes of Natalie Green. By habit, Dorothy was the first one to greet her best friend.</p><p>“Natalie!” Dorothy Ramsey yelled, running up toward her friend, almost knocking one guy over, literally tackling the woman. “Nat, Oh my God, welcome home!”</p><p>Natalie was, of course, crying, as she hugged her bestie and kissed her on the cheek. “Tootie, I feel like I haven't seen you in a million years. How you doing, love?” The two chatted excitedly, the three waiting on them exchanging smiles. Natalie finally saw the others.</p><p>“Mrs. G!” She flew into Edna's arms, a long, warm embrace enveloping her. Next to her mom, Natalie knew of no greater woman than Edna Garrett. “It's so good to be home.” She broke the embrace to look at her mentor/friend. “Wow, Mrs. G, you look great.”</p><p>“Well, thank you, Natalie”, Edna said with a blush, making the younger woman laugh with delight. “Looks like Colorado is agreeing with you.”</p><p>“Oh, yes”, Natalie said with a wink. “More on that later.</p><p>Natalie moved onto Blair, the two acting like the little school girls they used to be, Blair overjoyed to see her good friend. Finally, Natalie slid over to Jo. They hadn't seen each other in several months. They had called and talked often, but this was a special reunion.</p><p>“Jo”, Natalie said, crying openly. “I've missed you so much, sweetie.” The hug was long and loving. “Let me look at you.” Natalie's eyes lit up. “Hey, I know you, you're Jo Polniaczek, right?”</p><p>Jo rolled her eyes, while the other four laughed. “Everyone's a comedian.”</p><p>“Jo”, Natalie gushed, “you look so damn good.” That caused Natalie to cry again. “I'm so very proud of you, Jo.”</p><p>“Thanks, Nat”, Jo said sweetly, kissing her friend on the cheek. “I certainly am more myself than last time you saw me. Welcome home, kid.” They hugged again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at Blair and Jo's place, the five of them were talking at a hundred miles per hour, simply sharing news, jokes, old stories-whatever they could think of, Mrs. Garrett smiling at the foursome that she would always think of as “her girls”. They were grown up now-only Tootie still in college, but graduating the next year. Natalie was already away from the next, and soon, Jo and Blair would truly begin their life together. She was as proud as any mother could have been.</p><p>Natalie did turn the conversation toward the events of the recent past, frustrated that she hadn't personally been able to be in New York to support Jo and Blair.</p><p>“I just can't imagine any of that, Jo”, Natalie said sadly, sitting next to her friend on the floor, leaning her head on her shoulder. “I'm sorry I couldn't be there to offer more support.”</p><p>“You've got nothin' to apologize for, kid”, Jo said with a smile. “I always knew you were in my corner. Welcome to the real world, Ms. Green.”</p><p>Natalie huffed. “Yeah, it can really suck.”</p><p>Blair and Jo exchanged a look, thinking of Jo's comment in bed two nights before, saying sucked that they had to wait for what they both wanted. They burst out laughing, the other three looking at them like they had four heads.</p><p>“Did I say something funny?” Natalie looked at Blair and Jo, then at Tootie, who simply shrugged.</p><p>“I said that very word the other night, talking about life. I think it just hit our funny bones”, Jo said, not wanting to say more.</p><p>Mrs. Garrett was reading her mind. “I don't think we need to go any further than that, ladies”, Edna said with a chuckle.</p><p>A few years ago, Tootie would have tried to extend such a conversation, but now, especially knowing the nature of Jo and Blair's relationship, she just rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Last week, I visited Jesse's grave”, Jo informed them all. Not even Blair had been aware of it. She had called Warner Security, and asked if Richard and Dwight could drive her to the cemetery. It was something she felt she needed to do.</p><p>“When did you do that, Joey?” Blair wasn't angry or hurt, and understood Jo's reasoning, she had just been surprised.</p><p>“Last Wednesday, after my session with Dr. Matthews. She and I had been talking about Jesse, and I told her about some of the good times Jess and I had together, and she suggested I do that, simply to get some closure.”</p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>Jo looked over at Mrs. Garrett. “Yeah, Mrs. G, I think it was therapeutic. I simply talked out loud to Jess, laughing at some of the good times she and I had. I will always hurt at what she did to me, and I hate like hell how she died, but she'll always be part of the fabric of my life.”</p><p>Blair moved close to Jo, her eyes filled with love. “I'm so proud of you, Joey. Every day, you surprise me even more. I'm so blessed that you're part of my life. I know that wasn't easy.” She gave Jo a chaste kiss on the lips, the others truly accepting what they were seeing.</p><p>“It wasn't, Princess”, Jo said grimly, “but I told Jesse I forgave her. I hope she's at peace.”</p><p>Blair wrapped Jo in a hug, looking around at their friends proudly, knowing that painful event had ended up being the dawn of her future with Jo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One of the medium-sized party rooms at The Palm had been reserved by Blair for that evening. The room was hers from 6pm until they cleared out, not matter what hour of night it might be. The Palm had always treated the Warner's well, and visa-versa.</p><p>After a year of rediscovering who she was, Jo Polniaczek's family-and she did think of all of them as family-turned out to celebrate the one year anniversary since returning home.</p><p>It wasn't a huge affair, as Blair and Jo had picked who would be invited. This was a family celebration.</p><p>Everyone was free to order whatever they wanted, Jo reminding her parents that Blair was paying, and encouraged them to live it up. Jo pigged out by her own admission-a house salad, a bowl of French onion soup, a shrimp cocktail, a tomahawk, medium-rare Ribeye with a baked potato, and a decedent chocolate cheesecake for dessert. Blair didn't do too badly, but she simply enjoyed watching her lady order more and more.</p><p>Everyone was more than content when their meals were finished. Since everyone had rooms for the night at the Palm, alcohol was offered, Jo even taking a very small glass of wine, not trusting herself with more than that.</p><p>Once everyone began to relax after dinner, Blair rose from her chair to address what she considered her family. “I'm glad all of you could make it to our celebration tonight. It was one year ago this week that, by the Grace of God, Jo was returned to us.” Loud applause greeted her words. “Everyone in this room, well, we're not just friends, but family. I won't speak for Jo, but for myself, your love and support and, when needed, your protection, has helped us navigate this year that none of us will forget. I know Joey wants to say a few words.”</p><p>Jo stood, the small gathering quiet, but smiling warmly at her family. “Just over a year ago, I damn near died along in San Diego. I honestly thought I'd never see any of you again-well, at least those that I knew then.” She grinned at the two doctors and security men. “Here I am a year later, surrounded by the people I love with all my heart-Ma, Pa, Mrs. Garrett, Nat, Tootie, Mr. Warner, Doctors Matthews and Jennings, and Dwight and Richard. Everyone of you have helped me reach this point, where I can look ahead and see a bright future. I thank all of you.”</p><p>Everyone applauded, a few getting misty-eyed. “But you all know that I couldn't have made it without...without Blair.” Jo smiled down at the blonde, even as tears caressed her cheeks. “You never gave up on my for the five years I was gone, Princess. I always felt your presence with me. And you have never wavered in your support and your love for me since I came back, even when I yelled at you or became anxious and flighty. You never backed down. It's no secret, to any of you, that Blair is the love of my life. I don't plan to ever let her down. I love you, babe.”</p><p>Blair stood as the others applauded, wrapping Jo in a loving embrace, both of them crying, smiling warmly at each other. “I love you, too, my barbarian”, Blair whispered, giving Jo a light kiss on the lips. When the applause finished, they both remained standing.</p><p>“Not to long ago, when Jo had disappeared that night she was abducted, I made a promise to myself that, if she came back safely, to do what I should have done a long time ago. Jo and I went shopping about a week ago, and we picked out something for each other that we'll always treasure.” Blair nodded at Jo, who continued.</p><p>“Blair and I have vowed to be with each other for the rest of our lives, to commit our love and our lives to each other. Unfortunately, we can't by law get married, but we bought a ring for one another, which is a sign of our commitment and love.”</p><p>Jo took out Blair's ring from her pocket, looking deep into beautiful brown eyes. “Blair Warner, my Princess, I commit my life, my heart, my soul, my love to you from this day onward. You are the center of my life and the reason I'm alive. If you'll have me, I'm yours forever.” She slipped it on Blair's finger, Blair's face illuminating.</p><p>Blair then pulled out the ring she had chosen for Jo. “Joanna-my barbarian and grease monkey”, she said with a giggle, everyone laughing. “I look into your eyes now, and I can't understand what took me so long to get to this point, because I've loved you so much for so long. If this last year has taught me anything, it's that life is too precious, too short, to waste on not seizing the moment, especially when love is looking you in the eyes. I'm yours, now and always, I love you forever, baby.” Blair slipped the ring on Jo's fingers, Jo's face lighting up like a million suns. Then they closed the short distance and kissing each other passionately, the the cheers of their family.</p><p>“I love you, blondie”, Jo said with a happy laugh.</p><p>Of course Natalie spoke up when the tumult died down. “I now pronounce your Blondie and Barbarian!” Everyone roared with laughter, as the two women kissed again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dancing ensued after that, Jo dancing with everyone, which included her doctor's and Richard and Dwight. They had become like the big brothers she never had, and they adored her in return.</p><p>Dancing with Dwight, they talked about all that had transpired. “When we first drove you and Blair together”, Dwight said with a grin, I remember Richie and I wondering how you two even got along.” Jo laughed loudly. “You two are like night and day, but that's what makes you two work so well together.”</p><p>“What's the line from the first Star Wars movie, from Solo? 'Wonderful girl. Either I'm gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her.' That what you were thinking?”</p><p>Dwight roared with laughter. “That was written with you two in mind, Jo.”</p><p>When their dance ended, Jo hugged Dwight. “You've become so important to me, Dwight-you and Richard. Promise me we won't become strangers?”</p><p>Dwight leaned down, kissing Jo on the cheek. “Hey, you two are our little sisters, ya know? We've always got your back.”</p><p>Everyone started to tire, as it had been a wonderful, emotional evening, filled with love and happiness. Everyone insisted before closing the place down, that Jo and Blair have a couples dance. They both blushed, but couldn't turn down the request. There was no band, just large jukebox that held about a thousand songs.</p><p>Jo turned to Blair when they got to the juke box. “Do you trust me, blondie?”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> wearing your ring, grease monkey”, she said flirtatiously. They kissed softly.</p><p>“I know the perfect song.”</p><p>No coins were needed for this machine, and Jo found the song and pressed the number for it, then hurried Blair out in front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When I see you in the morning</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With that old sleep still in your eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I remember all the laughter</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the tears we shared last night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as we lie here</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just two shadows</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In the light before the dawn</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The sweetest thing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've ever known</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is lovin' you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I have never been afraid of losin'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I have never wanted love to be a chain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I only know that when I'm with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're my sunshine, you're my rain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sweetest thing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've ever known</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is lovin' you</em>
</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>As the music started, Blair immediately began to cry, as the sweet voice of Juice Newton rang out. The two women were lost in each others eyes, forgetting about the family around them. Neither one of them had felt so much love, so much contentment, as they did at this moment. Nothing else existed, but their eyes, their hearts, and their lips, which tenderly touched.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Now you and I</em>
    <br/>
    <em>We're not children</em>
    <br/>
    <em>We have both been loved before</em>
    <br/>
    <em>We have given and we have taken</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Many rides on troubled shores</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But all the heartaches and temptations</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Only made me love you more</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The sweetest thing</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I've ever know</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Is lovin' you</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And I have never been afraid of losin'</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And I have never wanted love to be a chain</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I only know that when I'm with you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You're my sunshine, you're my rain</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The sweetest thing</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I've ever known</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Is lovin' you</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The sweetest thing</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I've ever known</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Is loving you...</em>
  </p>
</div><p>To Be Continued in <em>Only Shades Of Gray, </em>Part 4 of the <em>Facts of Life: Fire and Rain </em>Series</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>